


What Can Happen In One Week

by dragonzombie333



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dom/sub, Human Furniture, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, boot/foot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333/pseuds/dragonzombie333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden beneath his baggy pants, thin leather straps wound snuggly about his waist and between his legs securing an anal plug in place. His body clenched around the thick silicon toy he had put inside himself earlier that morning. It was a rule he was all too willing and eager to follow. Before leaving the house for any reason, no matter where he was going or how long he’d be gone, he first had to put the plug in. And it didn’t come back out without the elder inu’s say so. It was his usual routine to go straight to the demon lord’s study after getting home from school. Seeking permission to take the toy out, and be rewarded with some of his brother’s attention. </p><p>Inuyasha spends a lot of time turned and not allowed to do anything about it, in this fic. There's D/s, sex toys, Inuyasha being the little masochist that he is, being turned on by insults, getting stepped on, being used as furniture and tons of other out of character submissive things. I feel like I should mention that their father has no idea any of this is going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This post is in honor of Lord Youko's birthday that was on the 5th. Happy birthday Lord Youko! There would litterly be no progress on this story if it weren't for you helping me and plotting with me! You're the best! Major thanks to my beta reader Emmagem803 for putting up with me and all my grammar/spelling errors and ridiculously slow progress. Thank you so much for all your help!

Chapter 1.

 

“I don't need a ride to school dad.” Inuyasha huffed, aggravated.

“You are getting one, end of discussion.”

“I'm in highschool, why can't I walk like a normal student?”

“Inuyasha,” his father sighed. “Listen, my co worker Mr. Ookami has a son in your class, he's already offered to pick you up while I'm gone.”

“I don't want to be picked up.”

“End of discussion, Inuyasha. I'm leaving Sesshomaru in charge while I'm gone, so do as he says and no slacking on your training.” With that said, his father grabbed his keys and was gone.

Meanwhile, in the Ookami home, on the other side of town, Kouga was getting ready for school. He had just walked into the kitchen, grabbed his waffle from the toaster, orange juice and keys from the counter and was about to walk out the door when his father stopped him.

“You remember Mr. Taisho that I work with, he has a son in your class?”

“Ya, why?” Kouga casually asked, taking the waffle out of his mouth to replace it with a gulp of his OJ. 'Hard to believe that little hanyou freak is really his son though,' the wolf demon thought.

The quiet, white haired hanyou, who always sat alone in the back of class, was nothing like the imposing Inu-No-Taisho that Kouga's father worked with. The hanyou was weak, he never participated in anything or talked to anyone and left class to go to the infirmary all the time. He was just plain weird. 

Being a wolf demon there was one more thing Kouga knew about the hanyou that not everyone picked up on, the little mutt was always, always aroused. Always! It was just creepy, like there was something wrong with him.

“I want you to pick him up and take him to school with you for the next week,” Kouga's father announced interrupting his train of thought.

Kouga choked mid-swallow and spit orange juice out all over the floor. “WHAT!? There's no way I'm doing that, dad.”

“Kouga, I've already told Mr. Taisho that my son would be happy to take his son to school, I stand to lose face at work if you disobey me. There is no getting out of this and if I find out that his son misses even one day this week, your ass will be grounded for the entire year.”

Kouga growled. “I can't believe you volunteered me for this, dad! Do you have any idea what people are going to say if they see me taking that freak to school?”

“Do you have any idea what I'm going to do if you don't?”

“It can't ruin my life any more than being seen with that mutt.”

“Try me,” his father dared.

Kouga growled and leaned closer, “I just might.”

“Tell me son which would be worse, driving the hanyou to school for one week or walking for the rest of your high school life because I will destroy that precious car of yours.”

Kouga's jaw dropped open, “you wouldn't.”

“Try me.”

Kouga grit his teeth and glared hatefully at his father a moment before huffing, “fine,” and slamming the door in his face.

“I'm so not getting you a fathers day gift this year,” Kouga grumbled as he got into his precious car.

He had spent every bit of the money his father allotted him for years customizing her. From the blazing azure blue paint job, to the 350 horsepower, twin turbo engine and everything in between, it was all custom. The sound system alone was probably worth as much as the car itself had been back when she was stock. “Don't worry babe, I'm not letting anyone destroy you,” he cooed, patting the dashboard fondly.

When Kouga turned down the street he knew the Taisho's lived on, he found the hanyou already standing outside waiting for him. As usual his head was down so his bangs hid his eyes and he was just staring at the sidewalk. It irked him to do so but Kouga reluctantly flicked off the subwoofers and turned his music down as he pulled up. Inuyasha hesitated but reluctantly opened the door and got in.

He sat exactly how he had just been standing, as if looking down would allow him to just ignore the whole world. When the door closed the car filled with that same annoying fricken scent that told Kouga, as always, the little freak was turned on.

“Is there some reason why you're always hornier than a fucking bitch in heat?” Kouga growled, he noted that Inuyasha grit his teeth, but still the hanyou didn't say a word. “Che,” Kouga scoffed. “You can talk, can't you?”

Again there was no answer. Kouga shook his head and started towards school. He ignored Inuyasha as much as possible but in the close quarters of his car it was difficult to ignore someone sitting three inches to your right. Kouga couldn't help but notice that the hanyou looked ill. His cheeks were flushed and despite the cool morning air, a drop of sweat slid down the side of his neck into the collar of his shirt. Now that he was thinking about it, Inuyasha was breathing too fast too. He was taking quick shallow breaths like he had just been jogging. Of course he couldn't tell by scent if anything was wrong because all he could pick up by scent was how aroused the damn mutt was.

“Oi, mutt face, are you sick or something?” Kouga reached over to check the hanyou's forehead for a fever, he wasn't taking any chances of the little freak puking in his car, but Inuyasha immediately jerked away from his hand.

“DON'T TOUCH ME!”

Before Kouga could react, Inuyasha had the door open, had leaped from the car and sprinted off into the tree tops.

Kouga slammed on the breaks. “HEY, DOG SHIT FOR BRAINS, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!” But Inuyasha was gone and Kouga wasn't about to go searching for him. “That's just fucking great, I'm gonna kick your scrawny little ass if you don't get it to school on time!” Kouga hollered. He put the car back in gear and sped off again. “I'm gonna kill that worthless mutt.”

Kouga was so pissed, he floored it, the rest of the way to school. When he peeled into the parking lot, he hit the break and spun, screeching into his parking spot between Ginta and Hakaku. A few heads turned over the commotion but most of the student body and faculty were used to Kouga making such an obnoxious entrance first thing in the morning. At the beginning of the school year, certain teachers made a fuss about his so called reckless driving, but by now they all knew better.

Ginta and Hakaku were leaning against their cars, waiting for Kouga and greeted him as soon as he got out.

“Hey, Kouga, what's up?” “Ya, you look pretty pissed.”

“Just forget it, let's go,” Kouga grumbled as he headed for class.

Ginta and Hakaku shrugged and followed Kouga to homeroom. They nearly ran right into the young alpha when he suddenly stopped short in the classroom doorway.

There, sitting in his usual seat in the back of class, was the same pain-in-the-ass hanyou that had bailed out of his car miles away from school just minutes ago.

'How the hell did he make it here before me?!' Kouga fumed to himself.

Ginta and Hakaku had to share a confused look as Kouga shook his head, stormed over to his desk and sat, glaring at Inuyasha.

The hanyou, who for all intents and purposes seemed oblivious to the wolf demon’s murderous gaze, looked up just far enough to lock eyes with Kouga and flash him a cocky smirk before letting his bangs fall back into place.

Kouga growled and slammed his hand down on his desk as he abruptly stood. He was about to go give the irritating little shit a good piece of his mind, when the teacher walked in and told everyone to be seated for roll call. A hush had already fallen over the class, when Kouga had slammed his hand down, everyone stopped their morning chatter and turned to see what the commotion was.

“Kouga-kun, is there a reason you haven't taken your seat yet? Perhaps you're volunteering to take attendance today?”

Kouga grit his teeth and grumbled, “no,” then sat back down with a frustrated huff. He would just have to catch the pain-in-the-ass between classes to even the score.

Seeing nothing interesting was going to happen, everyones attention went back to their conversations as the teacher took attendance and got class started.

“Hey Kouga, what was that all about?” Ginta asked. 

“Ya, were you about to go pick a fight with Inuyasha?” Hakaku chimed in.

Kouga cracked his knuckles and growled low, “didn't I tell you guys to forget it?”

Kouga couldn't wait for class to be over, he impatiently growled and glared over his shoulder at the hanyou every few minutes. Inuyasha didn't look up again but Kouga just knew that shit-eating little grin was still plastered all over the mutt's face and he was itching for the chance to knock it off for him.

When the bell finally rang, Kouga got up so fast he nearly knocked the chair over behind him. He stomped out of class and stood waiting in the hallway. Ginta and Hakaku looked to each other and shrugged, just as confused by Kouga's behavior as everyone else in class. They filed into the crowd shuffling out of class and stopped in front of their leader in the hall.

“Kouga, you're acting kind of strange today.”

Kouga growled, “this is the last time I'm tellin you two to forget about it. If you don't hurry up and get to your next class I'm gonna kick both of your asses.”

His lackeys quickly tripped over each other to obey and scurried off down the hall, neither of them curious enough about what was going on to risk a beating.

Kouga knew Inuyasha would be the last to leave class, he always was. So he stood, leaning his shoulder against the wall and waited for the crowd to clear from the hallway. Yep, any second Inuyasha would walk out that door and Kouga would have the little mutt cornered.

…

Kouga tapped his foot impatiently as any second turned into any minute and he was the only one left standing in the empty hall. When Kouga's patience broke he stormed back into class about to ask the hanyou what the hell was taking so long, but Inuyasha wasn't there.

'What the hell?'

Kouga ran over to the open window and looked down in time to see Inuyasha glance up at him and wave just before going through one of the schools side doors. Kouga growled and had one foot on the window sill to leap out after him when the teacher's hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-action.

“Kouga-kun, jumping four stories out the window, is not an acceptable way of getting to class on time. Perhaps if you would pay more attention to your studies and spend less time fuming over every little thing that happens, you would not find yourself tardy so often.”

Kouga, couldn't believe it, that little mutt was getting away again and here he was getting lectured.

“Ya but he, I mean I wasn't,” the wolf demon stammered. He hadn't even realized he had made himself late waiting for the sneaky little halfbreed. “Che, fuck it, never mind,” Kouga, stormed off to his next class, slamming the door behind himself. This only meant he was going to kick mutt face's ass even harder when he finally caught up with him. How dare the stupid hanyou pretend to be all sickly and weak? He obviously wasn't that bad off if he was jumping out of windows and moving cars. It pissed Kouga off. That little bastard just moved to the top of Kouga's shit list.

Kouga, was restless throughout his next classes. Some time before lunch break it started pouring rain outside, he sat drumming his fingers on the desktop, watching gray clouds flash with lightning through the sheets of water that were beating against the windows. He knew Inuyasha never ate with anyone and would disappear during lunch. Who knows where the little mutt slipped off to every day, but gym was the next class and he knew he'd be able to catch the halfbreed then because they had that class together.

When lunch was over it was still raining, which meant class would be indoors today. Kouga, changed with his classmates in the locker room, but when everyone else left for the gymnasium, Kouga, stayed behind waiting for Inuyasha to show up. The mutt always waited for the locker room to be empty before he would go in and change. Freak.

Right on cue, as soon as the hallway was clear, a sodden hanyou slipped into the locker room. He left a trail of wet footprints across the tile floor to his locker. Apparently he had gone off grounds during lunch and gotten soaked. Served him right.

Kouga was fairly certain Inuyasha hadn't sensed him, so he was surprised when the mutt managed to dodge as he tried to grab the hanyou and slam him up against the locker. Kouga, lunged for him again and Inuyasha, flipped back out of reach and growled.

“I told you, don't touch me!”

Kouga used his demonic speed, slammed one hand on the wall on either side of Inuyasha and got right in the hanyou's face.

“If you'd quit running-the-fuck away every damn time I try talkin to ya, I wouldn't have to!”

Inuyasha growled, glaring defiantly up at Kouga, very deliberately staring him straight in the eyes. The wolf demon took in the sight of the dripping wet hanyou, who was so blatantly disregarding his status as an alpha. Any other student would have averted their eyes.

Inuyasha's cheeks were flushed and his breath came in shallow pants. His lips parted and curled in a cocky smirk. The wet fabric of his white, school uniform shirt clung to his chest, making the rosy hue of his hardened nipples stand out against the stark white of his pale skin.

Before he could stop it, Kouga's, attention had drifted down that smaller lithe body to find a firm thick length at the front of Inuyasha's pants, straining against the wet material. Kouga had to mentally slap himself for looking.

'The hell? Is the freaky little mutt actually getting off on this?'

Kouga shook his head and dropped his arms away from the wall. “Just hurry up and get changed, don't think you're missing school if your dumb ass catches a cold.”

Inuyasha continued glaring until he walked past Kouga, over to his locker and started stripping his wet shirt off.

Fresh wounds, cuts, claw marks and dark bruises littered his back and there were deep teeth marks up around his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha ignored the surprised look Kouga was giving him and fished his gym clothes out of his locker.

“Don't think I'm missing school? Whada'ya think you are, my dad or something, just cuz you're giving me a ride?”

Kouga growled and stomped back over to Inuyasha.

“NO, I think I'm the guy who's gonna kill a worthless hanyou bitch, if he doesn't show up tomorrow! I didn't ask to be your damn chauffeur, but I'm sure as hell not going to get blamed for you missing school, got it? I'll drag your lifeless carcass here if I have to.”

Inuyasha waited until he had his dry gym shirt on so it covered him before he changed his pants, once they were secure around his waist, he turned to face Kouga with that same defiant glare in his eyes.

“Ya, that's right, I'm just a worthless hanyou bitch. Say what you want ookami, but you don't know a damn thing about me. If you want me at school so bad, fine. Don't touch me, stay the hell away from me and I'll be here.”

Inuyasha started towards the door but Kouga got in his way, keeping him from leaving.

“There you go tryin to run away again when I'm not finished talkin to you. I wanna know what's so damn important about me not touching you?” Kouga pointed to where he knew one of the bite marks were under Inuyasha's shirt. “You obviously don't have a problem with him touching you.”

Inuyasha looked up with a glint of mischief in his eyes, “jealous?”

Kouga growled, “don't make me puke. The only reason I'd ever touch you, is to kick your ass.”

Inuyasha flexed his claws, “I'd love to see you try.”

Kouga was about to knock that cocky little smirk off the mutts face when the locker room door suddenly flung open and the instructor walked in, not looking very happy. The scene he walked in on was, Kouga with his fist pulled back and Inuyasha who was flinching away from him. Kouga looked from the hanyou, hamming up his innocences to their instructor and realized he had been framed by the treacherous little mutt again. 

“Kouga!” The instructor grabbed the wolf demon's arm and jerked him away from Inuyasha. “I wondered why you weren't in class yet, and where do I find you? Bullying a weaker student. I thought you were better than this Kouga, you know hanyou aren't strong enough to fight. You pull a stunt like this again and you'll be running laps after school.”

“Ya but he …. I wasn't ….

“Making excuses isn't going to help you. Now hurry up and get to class.”

Kouga growled, turned around and stormed out, he was pissed off beyond words.

“Are you ok?” The instructor asked.

Inuyasha had tipped his head down so his bangs hid his eyes, but he slowly nodded.

“If he gives you any more trouble, just let me know.”

It was hard for Inuyasha not to burst out laughing. He had heard the teacher coming down the hall and recognized his scent. He timed provoking Kouga, perfectly with when the instructor reached the door. He answered the teacher with another nod and quietly followed him to class, still desperately trying to choke back his laughter.

Like always, Inuyasha sat on the sidelines and didn't participate, but today, instead of staring at the floor, daydreaming like he usually did, he very discreetly watched the wolf demon out of the corner of his eye. Gym was the one class Kouga excelled at. He was the best at every sport they played and he also happened to be the track team’s star athlete.

They were playing soccer for class today and of course Kouga's team was winning, the mangy wolf had taken off his shirt and was hogging the ball, making sure to flaunt how much faster than everyone else he was. Among the many things Kouga was well known for, like his temper, foul mouth, flashy car and street racing hobby, he was also an accomplished show off and not at all shy about his appearance.

Inuyasha was pretty sure that if someone dared him, Kouga wouldn't hesitate to strut around butt ass naked. He was in the middle of trying to shake that thought out of his head, when he suddenly realized the soccer ball was coming right at him. It had been kicked so hard, it would have broken his nose if Inuyasha hadn't managed to duck the moment it would have smashed into his face.

“Oops, sorry. I forgot hanyou are too weak to play sports.” Kouga said looking rather full of himself until the teacher came up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

“Five hundred laps after practice!”

The gym teach happened to also be the track team coach and an ookami. Unfortunately for Kouga, he held his own kind to higher standards, so he was much harder on Kouga than other students. Kouga didn't care about the extra laps though, he was too busy enjoying the angry look Inuyasha was giving him.

Apparently, the little mutt didn’t like being called weak.

When class was over and all the other students left the locker room, Inuyasha sighed in frustration. He could sense Kouga was still in the room, somewhere on the other side of the lockers.

“You know, if you keep hangin out in here, I'm gonna start thinking you like watching me undress.”

Kouga laughed, “you wish.”

Inuyasha growled and slammed his locker shut. “Is there a reason you're here, or do you just enjoy pissing me off?”

Kouga smirked, “to be honest, I do really enjoy pissing you off. But ya, I gotta reason. I want payback for that little act you put on earlier and I want an answer, why it's so damn important that I don't touch you.”

“It's none of your damn business,” Inuyasha growled.

“I'm making it my business,” Kouga walked towards the hanyou flexing his claws.

Inuyasha glared defiantly at the wolf demon and crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground. “Bite me asshole, I'm not answering.”

Kouga's fangs glinted as his lips curled into a devious grin, “you know, that's not a bad idea at all. Forget touching, what's your little boyfriend gonna do if I leave a nice big set of teeth marks right over top of his.”

That glare faded away and Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he realized what the wolf had just threatened to do.

Not even bothering to correct the boyfriend comment, Inuyasha took a cautious step back. But there was no bluff in the wolf's threat, he lunged at the hanyou, teeth bared and snapping.

Inuyasha was forced to leap back to avoid being bitten.

“BAKA! What the hell do you think you're doing?!”

No answer came though, Kouga wasn't interested in talking anymore. It had suddenly become a challenge in the wolf demon's eyes. He had never handled being told he couldn't do something very well and the hanyou sure as hell wasn't going to get away with it.

Inuyasha realized Kouga wasn’t going to give up until he did exactly what he said. It was a tremendous blow to the hanyou’s pride, that he couldn't simply stand his ground and brawl it out with the wolf but that would most certainly result in physical contact. Seeming as that was not an option, there was only one thing he could do …. run like hell.

Kouga immediately gave chase.

Inuyasha leaped up on top of the lockers, sprinted to the furthest end and dove out an open window with Kouga right on his heels. This time when the hanyou disappeared into the tree tops, Kouga went right up after him.

“Why the fuck can't you just leave me the hell alone, like everyone else does?!” Inuyasha hollered over his shoulder. The only response he got was the wolf's jaws snapping together, much closer to him than they should have. The mangy ookami was fast, Inuyasha had to admit that, but he obviously wasn't used to running through the dense branches so high above the ground, which gave Inuyasha the advantage, because he was.

Kouga was tired of playing follow the leader and dropped out of the trees. He ran full speed to get ahead of Inuyasha then leaped up, fist ready to knock the halfbreed to the ground, but Inuyasha sprang off one of the branches and clear over the wolf's head.

If it weren't for the strict campus regulations Kouga could level the whole damn lot of trees with one kick and be done with it, but destruction of property was a sure way to get expelled and consequently grounded for life. Which meant no car and no leaving the den. It was these thoughts that allowed Kouga to keep from losing his temper and doing anything really stupid. Instead he kicked only one branch, it splintered, went flying off the tree and nailed Inuyasha, mid-air, right in the back, sending the hanyou sprawling to the ground.

Inuyasha had just seconds to right himself, grab what was left of the branch and shove it between himself and Kouga as he fell, to keep the wolf from pinning him to the ground.

“Damn it, ya mangy fucking flea bag, you wanna know why I don't want you to touch me?! Because if I go home covered in your stink, it's gonna look like I got into a fight. There are strict fucking rules at my house, I'm not allowed to fight!” Actually it was more like he wasn't allowed to be touched by anyone period, for any reason but the wolf didn't need to know that.

Kouga gave him a rather cocky, disbelieving grin, while still trying to overpower him. “Or what? Your daddy will give you a spanking.”

“Fuck you,” Inuyasha growled. “My dad isn't even here. Or did you forget that's the reason you're even talking to me right now?”

Kouga was undeterred, his fangs showed in a cheeky smirk, “so, that just means your big brother will be the one giving it to you.”

Now Kouga had been expecting a reaction to this, but when Inuyasha blushed bright red and the scent of his arousal spiked, it wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting. In fact, it was surprising enough to stop him in his tracks.

Inuyasha immediately dropped his head to hide his face behind his bangs, “no, asshole, I don't get a fucking spanking.” He also dropped the branch, as Kouga wasn't trying to attack him any more, and started walking back towards school. “I get punished and sure as hell don't show up for school the next day. Are you fucking happy now?! Will ya leave me the hell alone?”

Kouga jumped in front of the hanyou, blocking his path, “are you kidding? No way am I letting you walk away after that. What are you blushing so hard for? Does a spanking turn you on that much or...” Kouga's grin widened, “is it your brother?”

Inuyasha's face burned cherry red, “neither! Would you shut the hell up?!”

Kouga's lips curled further, “or maybe both?”

“NO!” Inuyasha was steadily turning brighter and brighter red.

“Ha! That's it, isn't it? You have a brother complex, don't you?”

“No, damn it! Just drop it already and leave me the hell alone!”

However embarrassed he was, Inuyasha could only be pushed so far before no amount of discipline and rules could keep him from pushing back. The muscles in his shoulders and along his spine were already drawn tight from aggravation but they coiled further as he balled his hands into fists and got ready to turn on the cocky wolf.

The one thing that got Kouga through a lot of situations in life was his gut instinct and right about now his gut was telling him that maybe he shouldn't keep needling the hanyou. So when the last bell rang, signaling that they were now late for their next class, Kouga jumped clear over Inuyasha's head and yelled back as he took off at a run, “looks like you're saved by the bell, we'll finish this later mutt face.”

Inuyasha stood there a few moments, glaring after the wolf, growling deeply under his breath. “You're the one that was saved, mangy flea bag.” The tension in his body carefully unwound itself, bit by bit until he sighed and unclenched his fists, then slowly started for his next class.

When the day was over, the hanyou bolted into the tree tops at neck breaking speed and in seconds was miles away from the school. Not caring whether the wolf was supposed to drive him home or not, he didn't want to be anywhere near that stupid flea bitten ookami ever again. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was going to have to put up with this for a whole friken week.

When he arrived home, the house was silent as usual. He kicked off his sneakers in the entryway and hung his bag from one of the hooks near the back door. He stood there, one hand still on his bag, and fidgeted nervously for a moment. The wolf's mocking still fresh in his mind making him hesitate. He knew an embarrassed flush was already creeping up his face and the lower half of his body was painfully hard against the confining material of his pants. It throbbed anxiously as Inuyasha debated what he would do next.

He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to go to Sesshomaru. He had spent nearly the whole day thinking about this moment. Unable to forget even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, thanks to the reminder he was currently wearing.

Hidden beneath his baggy pants, thin leather straps wound snuggly about his waist and between his legs securing an anal plug in place. His body clenched around the thick silicon toy he had put inside himself earlier that morning. It was a rule he was all too willing and eager to follow. Before leaving the house for any reason, no matter where he was going or how long he’d be gone, he first had to put the plug in. And it didn’t come back out without the elder inu’s say so. It was his usual routine to go straight to the demon lord’s study after getting home from school. Seeking permission to take the toy out, and be rewarded with some of his brother’s attention. 

Inuyasha didn't care how humiliating it was, he carved anything Sesshoumaru would give him. Any stipulation was fine so long as he got that little bit of attention in return. No matter what it was, if it meant the demon lord would look at him, for even a few minutes, he would do it.

Still uncertain what to do, Inuyasha turned to go upstairs to his room, but froze in his tracks when he found the demon lord in question, standing in the stairway looking down at him.

“You didn’t get a ride home from school,” it was a statement, not a question, yet Inuyasha knew he was expected to answer.

“Dad only said a ride to school, he never said anything about me having to put up with that mangy flea bag on the way home.”

Sesshomaru stepped down and walked towards the hanyou, cold eyes scrutinizing as he approached.

“You are at odds with the ookami?”

“You could say that.”

Sesshomaru stopped directly in front of the hanyou, eyes still locked on him. It made Inuyasha shiver.

“His scent clings to you.”

“What!?” Inuyasha panicked.

That bastard couldn't have touched him without Inuyasha noticing ….. could he?

Sesshomaru smirked. He had only meant that he could tell Inuyasha had been nearer to the ookami today than usual, but considering the hanyou's reaction perhaps there was more to it than that.

“What have you done to be so nervous, hanyou?”

“Nothing! That stupid wolf just wouldn't mind his own damn business and kept trying to pick a fight. I swear he didn't touch me.”

“ ... Inuyasha,” again the hanyou shivered. It was extremely rare that Sesshomaru would use his actual name, so when he did, Inuyasha savored it. Though the occasion usually signified he was in trouble.

Sesshomaru reached out, toying with a few strands of the hanyou's hair.

“You are not telling me something.”

Inuyasha felt his pulse quicken even as he told himself that he did nothing wrong and knew Sesshomaru would sense it, taking it to mean he had. This was all that stupid wolf's fault, Inuyasha silently swore to himself that if Kouga screwed things up for him, he was going to kill the flea bag.

Why the hell was he so nervous anyway? He had followed the rules, as hard as it was, he managed not to fight with that cocky pain-in-the-ass, the wolf hadn't laid a finger on him. But he had let the wolf get to him, those mocking words even now were biting at the back of his mind.

You have a brother complex, don't you?

What, does he give you a spanking?

God what Inuyasha wouldn't give for that to be true. But Sesshomaru knew this and would never grant him such a punishment. No, Sesshomaru was cruel, if Inuyasha didn't do exactly as he said, it wouldn't bother him in the slightest to simply return to ignoring the bothersome little halfbreed. For Inuyasha though, that would be devastating.

Brother complex, is that what this was called? Inuyasha looked up into the piercing amber eyes boring down on him. No, damn it, he didn't have a complex, he had a fucking addiction.

His body tightened as a shiver ran through him again, bringing with it heat that pooled low in the pit of his stomach. His cock throbbed feverishly in his pants, aching to be touched.

It was a long moment before Inuyasha could bring himself to speak without a pleading whimper in his voice.

“He just said some shit that pissed me off.”

Sesshomaru abandoned the strands of Inuyasha's hair and grasped the tip of one puppy ear instead, gently rubbing it between the pad of his thumb and index finger.

“Like what?”

Inuyasha's knees nearly buckled and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning. He barely restrained himself from leaning into the touch, nuzzling against the firm warmth of those talented fingers.

This also was very rare, he could probably count on one hand the number of times Sesshomaru had actually touched him without the intent to harm him. There was of course plenty of physical contact during training, Sesshomaru was after all his fighting mentor, the one responsible for the numerous wounds that littered his body. But outside of the dojo, Sesshomaru was cold and distant. That's not to say he was any degree of warm while inside the dojo, just quite a bit more up close and personal.

Not the kind of up close and personal Inuyasha longed for either, no, more like the, I'm going to destroy you if you don't defend yourself, kind.

Inuyasha's lust blurry mind knew it needed to form an answer, but he was frozen beneath that touch, fearing that any sound, any movement, any anything would somehow break the spell and he would be robbed of this bliss.

He was slipping into a fantasy of those fingers traveling lower on his body when a sharp tug to the furry appendage, reeled him back down to reality.

“I am waiting for your reply, hanyou.”

Reply?

Reply, reply. What reply? What was the question?

Inuyasha's brain took several more seconds to remember that Sesshomaru wanted to know what the wolf had said.

Shit.

“He just kept nagging me about every little thing.”

Sesshomaru did not look very satisfied with his answer.

“If you wish to withhold information, you are free to do so. However, if that is the case then I will be taking my leave.”

Sesshomaru turned to do just that.

“Wait!”

Sesshomaru paused, glancing back over his shoulder.

Inuyasha's face turned even redder. Curse that fucking wolf.

“He kept tryin to touch me ...” Inuyasha quickly realized, what he said might be misinterpreted. “Not like that or anything, just normal shit. But then he wouldn't quit asking why I wouldn’t let him touch me ...” Inuyasha was blushing even brighter as this became more and more awkward to explain. “Look, long story short, he told me I … that I … have a brother complex.”

Sesshomaru watched, mildly amused by the hanyou's discomfort at having to admit this.

“Why does it bother you? The statement is quite accurate.”

Inuyasha's face burned even brighter at that. “Accurate or not, I don't want the whole world knowing about it” he grumbled.

“If you are so ashamed of your attraction towards me, then perhaps I should not allow you to indulge in it.”

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with panic. “No! No, that's not what I meant!”

“Oh but I think it is,” Sesshomaru turned to walk away again, prepared not to give the hanyou a second glance.

“Wait! Please!” But Sesshomaru was still walking. Inuyasha was desperate with need and afraid their little game was about to come to an abrupt end if he didn't do something quick. Not thinking rationally, he ran after the demon lord, reaching as if to put a hand on his shoulder to try and stop him from leaving. But Sesshomaru turned on him, the look in his eyes was warning enough that the pup should not dare to touch him.

Inuyasha faced that hateful glare with pleading eyes, determined not to back down. He wanted this too badly, he would do whatever it took. “Please!”

“And what do you propose to give me in return?” Sesshomaru stared expectantly at the halfbreed, impatient of his insolence.

“What do you want?”

Sesshomaru sneered, “don’t expect me to make this easy on you. There’s nothing you have that I want.”

“Pleaaase! There has to be something I can do.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru thought for a moment. “Perhaps if you agree to relinquish something you are fond of, I will consider granting what you desire.”

“Like what?”

“Your right hand is your dominant one, relinquish the use of that.”

“For how long?”

“An undetermined length of time, until it ceases to amuse me.”

Inuyasha gulped, thinking of all the things he used his right hand for. This would be no small sacrifice.

How would he fare during training without the use of his dominant hand? Sesshomaru wouldn't be lenient. He had been hospitalized more than once from training with the demon lord and that had been with use of both hands.

Would he be able to evade that pain-in-the-ass flea bag? Hell, would he even be able to eat? He'd never used chopsticks left handed before. What about all the simple shit he took for granted, like tying his shoes, buttoning his jeans, washing his hair or hell, jerking off for that matter?

“What do you want me to do? Tie it behind my back or something?”

“No. Before dinner go to the pharmacy, buy a strong medical wrap and plaster. I want you to bind it in a cast. Then I will know if you disobey.”

Inuyasha could tell already that this was going to be hell. Not only would the cast itch and irritate like a swarm of fire ants, but he was going to have to be extremely careful that he didn't break the damn thing by accident with his own strength.

“Ok, I'll do it,” it wasn't spoken with any eagerness or determination, it was a simple quiet admission to the agreement. He would do whatever the demon lord asked.

With a slight nod in reply, Sesshomaru appeared to be satisfied, “come with me.”

Now an eagerness was beginning to build as Inuyasha fell into step behind the elder inu. He was still so painfully hard that it was awkward to walk. His swollen cock had never once flagged since he got home and his body seemed to endlessly be begging for satiation. It was a burning hunger that he knew would never be satisfied, yet it sat in the pit of his stomach and begged regardless.

He knew Sesshomaru only did this because he found it amusing to toy with him. That the demon lord would never care at all about him no matter what he did. He even knew that one day the demon lord would get bored of stringing him along and that would be the end of it. But he didn't care, he couldn't stop himself from wanting this, he wouldn't stop himself. He was blissfully hopelessly addicted and quickly, happily lapped up whatever scraps of attention Sesshomaru would toss him.

The demon lord in question did something unexpected then. Instead of going to some place secluded as he usually did, Sesshomaru lead his lustful hanyou through the main living area, to the front door and out into the yard.

He stopped in one of the most open areas right in front of their house, then turned to face the hanyou, pleased to see the look of apprehension on his face.

“Strip.”

Inuyasha gaped for a long moment in embarrassed disbelief, “here?”

It was a considerably large yard, any passerby would have to be looking awfully hard to be able to see anything but still it was broad daylight with a lot of people passing by, not to mention any of the servants in the house would easily be able to see him, all they would need to do is glance out the window.

“Is there a problem with that?” The demon lord's expectant gaze was demanding and unwavering.

“Wh-what if someone sees?” Inuyasha timidly asked.

“Father is not here to see and I do not care if anyone else sees.”

Inuyasha turned even brighter red, he was really going to do this in their front yard. His cock throbbed, not caring where he was or how humiliating it was. His heart was racing again.

Sesshomaru stepped close, cold indifferent eyes locked onto the nervous hanyou, voice dark and smooth as black silk, “strip.”

It was in the tone of his voice, Inuyasha knew this was his last chance to obey.

So he did.

Tremors of nervousness ran through him at being so exposed as he clumsily shed his clothing piece by piece, until he stood nude except for the harness donning his hips.

“On the ground.”

Inuyasha felt heat and sparks racing around the pit of his stomach like a thousand burning butterflies in a panicked flight, as he crouched to the ground and laid on his back. Sesshomaru's eyes raked over him, taking in the sight and enjoying his vulnerability. The proof of his need painfully erect and sorely visible to anyone who might look.

“Take it out.”

A whimper slipped past Inuyasha's lips and his cock pulsed that much harder at the command. This is what he had been waiting for, what he craved more than the basic necessities of life. The prize in the delicate and unsteady game of pining for his brother’s attention.

His hands went to the buckles of the harness, shakily undoing them, one by one, until the straps fell loose from his waist. His body clenched greedily in anticipation.

Eyes focused solely on Sesshomaru, one hand timidly grasped the toy still held inside him, the other slowly drifted to his eager sex. He began to slowly withdraw the object responsible for his endless arousal. Tediously, so he could feel every minuscule shift and slide of the smooth molded plastic. Body clenching and quivering at every movement.

He stopped, angled his hand and pressed hard back in. “Ahh!” Lip caught between his teeth, the other hand curled around the thickness of his cock. Feverish and seeping, he only stroked it once before Sesshomaru's booted foot was crushing down on him, trapping both his cock and hand in place.

Inuyasha gasped, body tightening further, under that solid weight.

“Did I say to touch yourself?”

He had to swallow twice before he could answer and didn't manage to keep the trembling desperation from his voice, “n-no.”

Sesshomaru rocked his foot slowly from side to side. Inuyasha moaned loudly. Hot white electric need shot through him. It took every ounce of his will not to raise his hips up to thrust against the friction of that crushing boot and greedily pump the toy inside himself. It was a clawing, aching, overwhelming need that he barely restrained.

“What did I say?”

Blood trickled from the corner of Inuyasha's lip, where it was clamped between his teeth, his voice was as unsteady as his breathing, “t-take it out.”

Sesshomaru smirked, “then do so.”

Inuyasha whimpered but knew better than to protest, he slowly resumed easing the toy from the wanton grip of his body. The touch of Sesshomaru's boot was like molten lava to his lust frenzied mind. The demon lord continued to rock his foot in a steady tedious rhythm, pausing to press down with the toe or dig in with his heel, giving a sharp twist.

Inuyasha's voice rang out in sweet, desperate moans and cries as just the tip of the toy remained inside. Willpower stretched to the breaking point, like a rubber band wound too tight. His heart raced as the need for release knotted tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach, scorching him with long unresolved sexual frustration. He wanted to scream and beg and plead to cum, and knew it would gain him nothing.

Just as the tip of smooth silicon was slowly slipping free, Sesshomaru moved his foot to shove the toy deep back inside. Inuyasha threw his head back in a loud moan.

“AAHHhhh!”

His hips involuntarily jerked up to greet the welcome intrusion until the blissful weight of that boot was crushing back down again, holding him immobile.

The hanyou's eyes glazed over with bliss as he started retracting the toy all over again. His body was buzzing with an euphoric charge, tingling and prickling up and down his spine, screaming for more.

Sesshomaru continued giving this tauntingly slow pleasure. Flames of need licked at every nerve ending in the hanyou's body, building and burning, threatening to overwhelm and consume him.

“You look disgraceful, hanyou. Weren’t you trying to be modest a moment ago?”

Inuyasha gripped at the ground with his claws, back arcing up from the sound of that cold voice.

“I don't care,” he replied, breathy and panting.

Sesshomaru ground his heel down particularly hard. Inuyasha caught his lip between his teeth, whimpering and frantic.

“You know you will never be anything but repulsive to me. Is the pleasure truly worth continuing to debase yourself in such lewd displays?”

Sesshomaru used the tip of his boot to press the toy back in, slowly rotating his foot so the toy moved with it, rubbing over and over that certain bunch of nerves.

Inuyasha cried out, not caring who could hear or see him, back arched up off the ground.

“Yes! … Hahh ... Yes ... kami yes!”

Blinding pleasure crashed over him, blurring his vision. Toes and abs curling, claws raking into the lawn as his body quaked with orgasm. Wet hot liquid splashed onto his stomach and chest in spurts as he came.

Inuyasha lay trembling and panting in the grass, riding out the spasms of pleasure that were racing through him.

“You become more and more pathetic every day hanyou,” Sesshomaru's dark silky voice chastened. “Go clean yourself, you’re disgusting.”

With that, the demon lord walked casually away. Unconcerned with the naked and disheveled hanyou laying half-conscious in the middle of the yard. As if he had merely been outside to check the mail and hadn't found anything interesting in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 

Inuyasha woke with a start to the alarm blaring in his ear. He groaned, blindly slapping at his nightstand to make the cursed noise stop. He realized as the bulky cast on his hand clunked against the wooden table, that this wasn't going to work. With an aggravated huff he rolled over, this time using his left hand to finally locate the snooze button, leaving the room in blessed silence. He let his arm flop back down to the mattress and stared discontentedly at the cast on his right hand. What the hell had he gotten himself into this time? He couldn’t move his fingers or bend his wrist at all and they itched to flex or to curl into a tight fist. The unused energy buzzed in every nerve like a swarm of fire ants under his skin. It took all his willpower not to slam the infuriating plaster prison against the nightstand until it broke apart so he could be free of the damn thing.

He gave it a good threatening growl for good measure and because there was nothing else he could do about it, then crawled out of bed. He glanced at the haori and hakama he usually wore for training, looking over all the complicated little ties and groaned again. Bloody hell this was going to be a pain in the ass. He seriously thought about just throwing on a pair of gym shorts and calling it good enough, but he knew for a fact that Sesshoumaru would never let him get away with that. So he trudged over and set to work getting dressed.

Once finished he hauled ass to the dojo only to find Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway looking rather cross.

“You're late.”

“I was getting dressed,” Inuyasha replied, holding up the arm with the cast, to draw attention to it. “It's a little harder with only one hand you know.”

“Were you expecting it to be easy?”

“No.”

The only change in Sesshoumaru's expression was a slight narrowing of his eyes, but Inuyasha noticed it right away. He realized a bit too late that, being a smart ass after keeping the demon lord waiting, was not the right course of action.

“Then why didn't you plan accordingly and wake sooner?”

And there it was: he should have known better, he should have planned, he should have thought ahead. All things Inuyasha never did. How was it the bastard could make him feel like such an idiot little kid, with one simple question?

He knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to accept his apology or any excuse he could think of but he had to say something.

“Look I'm sorry, I just didn't think to set the alarm for earlier. I'll make sure I'm on time tomorrow.”

There was no reply, Sesshoumaru just turned and walked into the dojo.

Inuyasha gulped and worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he followed the demon lord inside. It really wasn't a good idea to piss off your instructor just before sparring with him. Especially when your instructor is a sadistic bastard who won't hesitate to mop the dojo floor with your ass.

Around forty five minutes later, Kouga pulled up in front of the Taisho house. It was about the same time he’d gotten there the day before. He’d been expecting to see that pain in his ass hanyou, waiting outside for him and was pretty pissed when he didn't.

“Lousy fucking mutt,” Kouga muttered to himself. “You better not be planning to skip.” 

He waited about two minutes, then laid on the horn and hollered out the window, “hurry up and get your scrawny ass out here!”

Another minute passed with no sign of Inuyasha.

“This is bullshit!” Kouga threw the car in gear and started down the unnecessarily long driveway, probably a lot faster than was respectful.

He parked, got out, went to the door and rang the bell impatiently.

When the door was answered, Kouga was surprised to find a short, skinny neko, staring at him from inside the Taisho house. It was rather unexpected considering cats and dogs were supposed to be natural enemies. The boy was wearing black slacks and vest, over a white button up shirt, typical of a servants uniform. His eyes were a bright cherry red, his hair was short, neatly styled and black.

“Can I help you, sir?” The young neko gave Kouga a friendly smile despite the wolf's aggravated scowl.

“Ya, I'm here to pick Inuyasha up for school,” Kouga grumbled. Some of his bad temper lost at the sight of this cheerful little cat demon.

“Oh, I'm afraid Inuyasha-san is still in training,” the neko replied sincerely. “You're welcome to come in though, I'd be happy to bring you some tea while you wait.” 

Kouga was still pissed off with the hanyou but couldn't bring himself to take it out on the young servant. So he shrugged and mumbled, “sure,” allowing the small demon to show him in.

The boy, whose name tag read Felix, lead Kouga to the viewing area outside the dojo.

“Here we are, I'll be right back with your tea. You may watch if you like but I have to ask that you don't disturb Inuyasha-san's lesson.”

Kouga gave a distracted nod in reply, not really hearing what the neko had to say because his attention was fixed on what he saw in the dojo.

Inuyasha appeared to be sparing with his older, demon lord brother. The only demon in existence, mind you, said to rival the strength of their father, Inu-No-Taisho ... and he was doing it one-handed. This had to be some kind of joke, because this was definitely not the Inuyasha, Kouga knew from school. The shy, supposedly sickly hanyou, that never participated in anything, was squaring off against one of the most powerful demons in the world and the stupid little bastard was doing it with one hand! 

Kouga noticed the cast on Inuyasha's right hand and was surprised the hanyou could even lift the enormous sword he was using, let alone that he was doing it only with his left. 

Kouga watched Inuyasha dart around the dojo with Sesshoumaru baring down on him every step of the way. The hanyou was back peddling as fast as his legs could carry him, which Kouga noted was pretty damn fast for a hanyou, struggling to block the demon lord's attacks.

Inuyasha was pretty banged up. He was panting, a sheen of sweat was visible on his skin, and he was gritting his teeth against the staggering force, each time the two inu’s blades came together. It looked as though the hanyou had been narrowly evading attacks like this for a while now and was beyond frustrated with it. Kouga watched as the mutt braced himself with a determined growl and leaped into the air, flipped over Sesshoumaru's head and landed, swinging to attack. The demon lord looked bored. He shifted only enough so the enormous blade missed him, not bothering to waste more energy than what was needed to dodge sloppy left handed attacks. Then he slammed the hanyou back first into the nearest wall, with a set of poison claws around the pup’s throat. 

All the air was knocked from Inuyasha’s lungs, he was sure the wall behind him should have been demolished by the force of impact, except it was designed specifically to withstand these sparring sessions. Upon hitting the wall he lost his grip on his sword and it clattered to the floor. His spine arched up with his effort to draw in a breath, while his shoulders remained trapped in place. Acid poison burned at his neck, the fumes stinging his sensitive nose. But the whisper of a moan that fell from his lips, was not one of pain. 

He struggled, feet dangling off the ground. Using his one available hand to try and pry the crushing force of the demon lord's palm from his trachea. But being pinned against the wall by the elder inu, was altogether too arousing and he didn’t wholeheartedly want to get free. His chest heaved, trying to regain the breath he’d lost. The look in his eyes wavered between defiance and lust as he returned the demon lord's stoic gaze with his best attempt at an insolent glare.

Kouga could see the look on Inuyasha's face along with the hard press of flesh at the front of the hanyou's hakama. He was struck by the memory of having Inuyasha backed up against the wall in the locker room in a very similar way, the day before. Similar except there was no lust in the hanyou's eyes when Kouga was the one staring him down. The wolf demon realized with no small amount of bewilderment that he felt an uncomfortable aggravation at that thought.

'There's no way in hell I'm jealous over that scrawny mutt,' Kouga grumbled to himself.

He was just irritated and confused, that’s all. It did nothing but raise more questions watching the mutt be so brazen. Kouga of course would never acknowledge it but he could sense that the demon lord in the other room was powerful enough to be a threat even to him, a pure blooded alpha wolf demon. And yet Inuyasha didn’t show even an ounce of fear despite being face to face with that deadly set of claws. So why the hell did the mutt play at being so weak and sickly in school? There was obviously something strange going on and kouga wouldn’t be satisfied until he got to the bottom of it.

“How pathetic,” Sesshoumaru's grip around Inuyasha's throat tightened to nearly crushing as the demon lord spoke. “This is the extent of your abilities? I expect better of you.” He dropped Inuyasha to the floor in a panting heap.

“I almost got you, asshole,” the hanyou wheezed, laboring to get back on his feet.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the pup, waiting silently for him to regain his stance. Once Inuyasha was in position to guard against the next attack, Sesshoumaru seemed to just appear in front of him with his fist cocked back. Inuyasha never even saw the demon lord move, he was just suddenly there and the pup had no time to react. The punch landed dead center of the hanyou’s face and sent him sailing across the room to smash like a rag doll into the reinforced wall, on the other side. 

“Using the same logic,” Sesshoumaru sneered, “one could say I almost didn’t hit you.”

Inuyasha, once again, landed on his face on the floor, this time groaning in pain. 

“When you attempt to do something, you either succeed or you don’t,” the demon lord remarked disparagingly. “Don’t waste my time puffing your failed attempts up to be something they are not.”

It took longer, but Inuyasha managed to struggled to his feet again, wiping blood from his face and glaring daggers at the demon lord. “You’re such a fucking bastard!” And with that the fight began anew. 

Inuyasha rushed back in, sword flying, only to be knocked around and forced into the offensive again, bringing them right back to where they had started.

“You know you're making me late for school, right?” Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth as their blades clashed.

“You have done that yourself,” Sesshoumaru replied, “by showing up late. Don’t try placing the blame of your incompetence, on me.”

“I'm not incompetent!” Inuyasha growled and rushed forward. The anger gave him a fresh rush of adrenalin, which he used, slashing at the demon lord in a blur of speed. His stubborn defiance wouldn't let him back peddle away this time when Sesshoumaru countered the attack. The hanyou dug in his heels and faced the demon lord's blade head on. Bakusaiga cut into him again and again but he wouldn’t back down. They fought until the pup was littered with wounds and his blood was spread in small slick pools across the floor. 

Sesshoumaru was tired of the younger’s crude, recklessness and tired of keeping the wounds shallow as to not let the idiot bleed himself unconscious. The demon lord easily sidestepped each of the hanyou’s attempts, then leaped up and unfurled his whip. It cracked across the hanyou's shoulder, curling down over his back. With that, Kouga could sense a spike in the hanyou’s arousal, even from outside the dojo.

“Nnn!” Inuyasha moaned as he fell back, but righted himself before he hit the ground and sprang forward with another attack. 

Sesshoumaru knew the effect his whip had on his younger brother but with the little fool refusing to dodge or block, he was running out of options that wouldn’t completely maim the insufferable pup. Their swords came together again, more fiercely this time and Sesshoumaru kicked the hanyou square in the chest. In order to resist cutting open anymore of the places that the younger completely, uncaringly left himself vulnerable. More than one rib fractured as, for the umpteenth time, he sent the pup skidding across the floor.

When Inuyasha came to a stop he slowly struggled to sit up. Not having enough energy to complete the action, he propped himself on his elbows, keeping his legs stretched out in front of him with his knees slightly drawn up. The tip of Sesshoumaru's sword came to rest under the hanyou’s chin before he was actually able to get up on his feet.

“Worthless and pathetic, that’s how you look right now.”

“Bastard,” Inuyasha growled, glaring up the length of that sword held impassively at his throat, to the demon lord wielding it. It pissed him off that Sesshoumaru was in fact holding back and still kicking his ass. Hearing those callous words though, made his cock, which had been achingly hard this whole time, pulse and twitch eagerly where it was trapped between his stomach and the waistband of his hakama. He shivered from head to toe. The last thing Inuyasha wanted to do right now was get up and start fighting again. His thoughts, like his eyes following that blade, had drifted to Sesshoumaru. And they had a lot more to do with something that involved him laying right there on his back, in the puddle of his own blood, rather than continuing his training. 

Sesshoumaru moved his blade up the side of Inuyasha's face, dragging the razor-like edge along his pale skin. Watching with dark interest as it split and gave way to a swell of bright crimson that ran over and down the hanyou’s jaw. Inuyasha hissed in pain as the blade cut into him slow but he couldn’t care less about it. The look Sesshoumaru was giving him made heat pool low in the pit of his stomach and do somersaults. Caution be damned, submission was a heady, dizzying drug, zinging through the hanyou’s veins, when he tipped his head back, welcoming the demon lord to his throat. 

The pup was panting shallow breaths, his lust dazed eyes stayed locked with Sesshoumaru's while he waited for the demon lord to decide what would happen next. 

From outside the dojo, Kouga watched drops of blood mingled with sweat trickled down the side of Inuyasha’s neck. The scene reminded Kouga of the way Inuyasha looked the first day when he picked the hanyou up and thought the little mutt was ill. The wolf demon suddenly realized Inuyasha hadn’t been sick at all, the little shit had just been all worked up and horny from training. That pissed Kouga off even more. He also remembered seeing all the wounds when Inuyasha took his shirt off in the locker room and now knew where and more importantly who they came from. Kouga growled under his breath as he continued watching.

Sesshoumaru considered Inuyasha's subtle offer with cold indifferent eyes, half tempted to slash the pup's throat, but lowered his blade instead and turned to leave. “Your lesson is over, go clean yourself and get ready for school.”

Inuyasha watched the demon lord walk out through the door they had come in. Then flopped onto the floor with a wet sort of slap as his back landed in the cooling pool of blood under him. He was still trying to catch his breath and now trying to rein in the desire to throw himself at the bastard's feet and beg to at least be allowed to jerk off before going to school. But he had learned the hard way, early on, that his brother did not appreciate a bloodied little hanyou grasping at his pant leg, desperate for some form of sexual gratification. He’d gotten his first ever concussion, courtesy of the same demon lord promptly kicking him in the face that day. 

Unfulfilled and with his usual, frustratingly persistent hard on, Inuyasha scraped himself off the dojo floor and hurried to finish his morning routine. He rushed back to his room to clean his wounds, yet another complicated task with only one hand, and cursed bakusaiga because all those cuts just wouldn’t quit bleeding. Which meant he was going to have to figure out how to bandage all fifty million of them without the use of his dominant hand. 

Inuyasha stripped out of his hori and hakama, thankfully a much easier task untying all the little knots than it was to tie them. It took forever but he managed to practically mummifiy himself with gauze. Once finished he pulled on a simple loose shirt and looked to the top drawer of his dresser anxiously. 

Getting slightly lost in thought as he walked over to the tall wooden bureau, Inuyasha remembered being 13 when he first confessed to his older brother that he wanted to do things for the demon lord that were a bit more intimate than what was acceptable between brothers … well a lot more intimate actually. Sesshoumaru had told him, it was degrading enough to be a hanyou, that he didn’t need to be a slut as well and directed the pup to get out of his sight. 

That was when Inuyasha decided he should start looking for other ways to sate his taboo desires. He had managed to sneak into an adult shop some weeks later by skipping his last class of the day. He was rushed and nervous so he grabbed the first thing he saw that looked like it would work. A standard, medium sized, anal plug, colored the same shade of red as the hori and hakam, he wore for training. He left money on the counter and ran out before anyone could stop him to ask for ID. It was by far the most daring and reckless thing he had ever done. But when he got home and started using the toy he decided it had been well worth the risk. 

He was pretty far into a fantasy of being thoroughly and exquisitely used by his brother. Crushed face down, ass up under that powerful body for hours before being left bliss drunk and fucked open, barely conscious on the floor. He had the toy hilt deep inside himself, thrusting with abandon when the demon lord he was so lost in fantasy about, casually pushed opened the pup’s bedroom door. He leaned a shoulder against the entryway, not bothering to give the younger his full attention. He could see the hanyou just fine, but let his indifferent gaze stay directed at the wall opposite from where he was standing. Inuyasha had of course frozen in horror, like a deer caught in headlights. Except the deer wouldn’t be laying there with it’s hands between it’s legs, biting a pillow to stifle it’s moaning. 

“Care to explain where you got that from?” The demon lord asked impassively, as if he were talking about a newspaper rather than the sex toy his younger brother’s body was desperately, involuntarily clenching at. 

Flustered and stuttering, too terrified and embarrassed to move, Inuyasha explained what he had done while frozen like a statue in that compromising position. Like if he just stayed still enough he might be able to disappear altogether. The rational part of him wanted to take the toy out and try to hide himself in shame under the blankets. A not so rational part of him wanted to see what would happen if he just continued using the toy right there in front of his brother. For that reason, he was actually very glad he was too terrified to move.

“Whether you left money or not, what you did is against the law,” Sesshoumaru dryly informed. Then stood away from the doorframe in one smooth motion and turned his full attention on the pup. “Tell me hanyou, what about that thing you have stuffed inside yourself, is worth becoming a criminal for?”

“I … I-” Inuyasha floundered for words. He didn’t want to lie, but god how the hell could he actually say out loud what the truth was? It was humiliating enough that he’d been caught by the very person he was lusting after. Now he’d have to tell that exact same person why the toy, which had actually been doing a pretty stellar job of sating that lust, was worth so much to him. He had an absolutely irresistible urge to move the object in question a few times, just to remind himself what was so great about it. He didn’t dare do it, though. Instead he swallowed hard before replying, “I wanted the toy because … because it does .. what I want ... y-you to do.” Inuyasha’s face was a crimson blaze of embarrassment by the time he stuttered out the last words.

Sesshoumaru resignedly stepped inside the room after that, shutting the door behind himself. He produced two thin leather straps with small metal buckles from his pocket and walked slowly towards the hanyou. 

“So, not only are you even more of a wanton little slut than I realized, you’ve shown yourself to be untrustworthy as well.” 

The demon lord’s scolding words left Inuyasha feeling horribly ashamed of himself. Not because of what he’d done to get the toy but because the reprimanding insults sent hot electric charges straight down his spine into his inappropriately enthusiastic cock. Inuyasha’s heart began to race as Sesshoumaru crossed the room at an unhurried pace and knelt on the bed behind him. His eyes went wide and wild with panic at the elder inu being close enough to him that they were practically touching. His stomach did flip flops at the thought of what spectacularly mortifying thing he might do if his brother really did touch him while he was so vulnerable and exposed. So needy and on the verge of orgasm from the demon lord’s presence alone. 

“I expect if I take this away, you’ll only go out looking for other ways to fill this hole.” 

Inuyasha buried his head in the pillow because he was completely naked and he didn’t need to follow his brother’s line of sight to know the demon lord was staring down at the place where he had the toy shoved inside himself. 

Sesshoumaru glared disapprovingly at the pup, “get your face out of the pillow idiot, and let go.” He impatiently shooed the hanyou’s hands away from the circular silicon base. Then placed the straps, which, to Inuyasha’s surprize, seemed to be made for just this sort of thing, over top of it. He looped one about each side of the pup’s waist and down between his legs before buckling them securely in place. 

He looked sternly down at the nearly hyperventilating pup, making sure the other met his eyes before he spoke again. “You will not take that out unless I have specifically told you to do so and you will not leave this house without first putting it in.”

The memory of those words still made the hanyou shiver and feel dizzy with lust. Sesshoumaru had left him like that on the bed, with the causal parting order not to touch himself without permission either. 

Finally coming out of his thoughts Inuyasha remembered that he was in fact late for school and was supposed to be rushing to get there. So he opened his dresser, reached in and grabbed the very same anal plug he had just been reminiscing about. The one Sesshoumaru had vicariously fucked him with in the front yard of their house, yesterday. Which was yet another thought that left him shivering with lustful reflection. Inuyasha shook his head trying to focus back on the task at hand. Get. Ready. For. School.

Using some oil from a small bottle kept in the same dresser drawer, he worked the thick toy inside himself. Still overly aroused, Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from moaning as it slowly slid in, pressing against over sensitive nerves. He shuddered, fighting hard to resist the urge to pull it out just so he’d have an excuse to put it back in again … and again … and ... Damn it, he was losing focus. He needed to get out of his head because getting off without permission was still not allowed. And he didn’t have to ask to know Sesshoumaru wouldn’t permit that. Especially considering he had already pissed the demon lord off by showing up late for his training. Inuyasha struggled to buckle the straps that held the slick toy in place then pulled some loose gym pants on and was finally ready.

It seemed like a long time had passed before Inuyasha came back downstairs but really it had only been ten or fifteen minutes. Still, Kouga was standing in the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently.

“What the hell are you still doin here?” Inuyasha growled, genuinely surprised the wolf had stuck around this long.

“Waiting on your sorry ass! Are you done droolin’ over your big brother, so we can get the fuck to school now?”

Inuyasha blushed and scowled at the same time. He had been aware of the wolf's arrival but was too preoccupied to realize the flea bag had been watching him the whole time.

“If you're in such a hurry, why didn't you just leave? I don't need a friggin’ babysitter.”

“I told you yesterday mutt face, I’m not getting blamed for you missing school, I'll drag your lifeless carcase there if I have to. Now come on,” Kouga reached to grab Inuyasha's arm, to hurry him out the door but Inuyasha side stepped, avoiding the wolf.

“And I told you yesterday, don’t touch me.”

Kouga rolled his eyes. “Give me a break, we're in your fucking house. I think anyone can tell we're not fighting.”

Inuyasha had forgotten, that was the excuse he’d given the wolf. “Ya well old habits die hard.” He made sure to keep an eye on the ookami as they went out the door, just in case Kouga reached for him again.

As they walked to his car, Kouga glanced to the cast on Inuyasha's hand, “so, what happened there?”

Inuyasha growled, remembering that the wolf was the one responsible for him being stuck wearing the stupid bulky cast in the first place.

“You, being a nosy bastard, is what happened there, fleabag! And what's the first thing you do? Go right back at it. Why the hell do you gotta know every damn little thing?!”

Kouga grinned at the hanyou’s outburst, “because I can. Why don't you wanna answer? You got somethin to hide?”

As a matter of fact he did, and there was no way in hell he was explaining any of it to Kouga.

“It's none of your damn business whether I do or not,” Inuyasha opened the car door, got in and sat with his arms crossed over his chest. The smell of new car and cologne filled his nose as soon as he opened the door, and now he was surrounded by it. He would never say as much out loud but the car was really nice. Everything was sleek and polished to a shine, the seats were soft and comfortable with covers that matched the paint job. Behind the seats, deced in an array of neon blue accent lights, was a wall of custom speakers and subwoofers that took up the whole of the back seat. It made him wonder, if the wolf’s car was this nice what would the inside of Sesshoumaru’s car be like?

Kouga really wasn't in the mood to keep prying, he was still trying to sort out the unpleasant feeling that definitely wasn’t jealousy from earlier. So he got in the driver side and started for school, “fine, you don't wanna talk, good. I can listen to my music.”

“Fine. Anything’s better than listening to your nosy questions,” Inuyasha huffed.

Kouga absently scrolled through his playlist as he drove, until he found the song with the most bass and hit play.

~~~~~~~~B~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~M~~~~~~~

With a strangled moan, Inuyasha's back arched right up off the seat. Directly behind him the four smaller and two larger subwoofers, roared to life, pounding out a deafening beat. Which made his seat and consequently the toy inside him, vibrate~like~a~jackhammer.

“Fuck wolf! Turn it ahhff,” a scarlet blush spread across the hanyou's face.

“Oh what, now you wanna talk?” Kouga thought the sight of Inuyasha reacting like this, was pretty fucking hilarious. He had been expecting the mutt to get pissed and start yelling, but this was so much more fun.

The bass continued to boom and Inuyasha spoke with his lip clamped between his teeth, desperately trying to keep from moaning and keep his ass from touching the seat. “No, I don’t want to talk asshole!!! Just turn it the fuck off!”

“What's wrong, don't you like the bass?” Kouga asked with a cheeky grin, turning the volume up even further.

Inuyasha could feel pulsing vibration along every nerve in his body. One particular, very sensitive never was feeling it the most, with that silicon toy pressed right up against it, his body clenched from the sensation. The beat was fast and energetic, his body wanted to move with it, his hips wanted to move in time to the beat.

“No,” Inuyasha squirmed. “Ahh, damn it, just turn it off!”

“Why, I'm enjoying it?”

The beat struck a particularly low note and held it so all six subwoofers were pounding at once. Inuyasha's pupils dilated and his eyes fluttered to half lidded. The toy was pressed so hard against his pleasure spot, the vibrations were pure ecstasy.

“Oh fuck!” The hanyou groaned. His left hand unconsciously gripped at the air near the armrest, as if trying to find purchase on something he could sink his claws into. He quickly closed it into a fist and bit harder down on his lip, to hold back his voice. The hand in the cast ached to make a first as well, he fought to keep it relaxed as the claws on his left dug into his palm. Thinking of the cast and what had happened between himself and Sesshoumaru before getting the materials to make it was not a good idea right now. His cock throbbed that much harder at the memory of his brother watching him in the front yard the day before. 

“I'm enjoying it a little too much. So turn it the fuck off!” The hanyou half demanded, half pleaded.

Kouga could see the steep of hardened nipples under the thin cotton material of Inuyasha's shirt and the stiff length, tenting the front of his gym pants. That attractive rosy blush was creeping further up the hanyou's face and his breaths were too short and too fast.

“Ya, I'd say you are,” Kouga laughed. “You're acting worse than a little virgin schoolgirl. What the hell is wrong with you mutt?”

“Shut up, fleabag!! I'm not a fucking girl. Now turn it off!”

“Ha, but you are a virgin.”

Inuyasha glared daggers at the wolf demon and his blush darkened. It was embarrassing enough to have any kind of eye contact and conversation while wearing an anal toy that suddenly started vibrating, let alone this kind of conversation. 

“Am not~ahhh. Fuck! Turn it off.”

The look on Inuyasha's face was perfect, the frustrated arousal, the hard blush and embarrassed anger.

“Tell me why and I'll think about it,” Kouga was enjoying the hell out of this new found way to torment the hanyou. And so what if it was making him a little hard, watching Inuyasha squirm. It was way too much fun to stop now.

“Wolf, if you don't turn it the fuck off, I'm gonna start using your car as my scratching post.”

Blood was trickling from the hanyou's hand where his claws were cutting into his palm, from clenching his fist in an effort to keep from shredding the upholstery.

“Do that and you won't have to worry about anyone touching you ever again, because I'll kill you.”

“Then turn it off!”

“Tell me why!”

“There’re some things you're better off not knowing, fleabag!”

The bass hit hard again, and again Inuyasha's back arched off the seat more and more. He moaned loud this time, he'd never felt anything like this before and it was so fucking good, it was pushing him to his limit. He was already so aroused from his training session, he could barely contain it. Now he was edging near that state of aroused where you quit asking for it to stop and just go with whatever leads to you getting off. He already gave into the urge to fidget, slightly rubbing his legs together. Kami he'd never live it down if he came right there in front of Kouga, but hell if he could think of anything else he wanted to do just then.

“If you're not going to tell me why I should turn it off, then I'm just going to leave it on and see what happens.”

The toy inside Inuyasha, thrummed wildly, still pressed tight up against his most sensitive nerves. His hips twitched to move with the beat, he wanted to rock them so the toy would press deeper inside him. His cock was throbbing hard, damp with pre-cum and aching to be touched.

“You really don't want to do that, wolf.”

“Oh, I think I do,” actually Kouga had a good idea of what was going to happen. His stereo had brought plenty of girls to orgasm before, but he'd never seen it happen to a guy and though he'd never admit it, he was kind of curious ... Ok maybe a lot curious and kind of turned on, but he'd never admit that either.

Inuyasha moaned again, his face was a brilliant cherry red shade of embarrassment. This was the worst, he couldn't stop fidgeting or thinking about how good it would feel to cum with the toy vibrating inside him and because of that stupid wolf he wasn't even able to enjoy it. And the flea bitten bastard was getting off on watching him! It wasn’t right, Sesshoumaru was the only one he ever wanted to see him like this.

Thinking of the demon lord again was a really bad idea, his body clenched and shivered, as he imagined begging Sesshoumaru to let him use a vibrator. The thought sent electric sparks through him. He could imagine those cold amber eyes locked on him, watching him, could practically hear that deep commanding voice telling him how pathetic he was. 

“For fuck sake, turn it the fuck off!”

Kouga just laughed and turned the music up louder. They were already late for school so he took the long way, he was way, way more interested in tormenting Inuyasha now, than getting to class.

The bass was pounding harder and harder and Inuyasha just couldn't take it any more, the fidgeting became something more like shifting, pressing himself into the seat.

“Ahh ... Fuck. I'm not asking again wolf! Turn! It! OFF!”

“No way, my car, my rules, and I say it stays on.”

“Have it your way, don't try to say I didn't warn you.”

Inuyasha's arms went over his head, his left hand dug claws into the back of his seat and his hips rolled to the beat.

“Ahhh!”

With his lip clamped between his teeth, the hanyou tipped his head back and close his eyes. Too embarrassed to keep them open, and too far gone to stop the shameful act. He just kept rolling his hips, forward and back, again and again, perfectly synced with the beat. Quiet little moans escaped his lips, each time he rocked back against the seat.

“Ah, ah, ahha.”

The hanyou was imagining Sesshoumaru’s eyes on him, while he helplessly writhed in the seat, vibration thrumming deep to his core. He imagined Sesshoumaru’s boot crushing down on him like he had done the day before, trapping his cock between the smooth, pre-cum slick skin of his stomach and the rough sharp edges of boot tread.

“Ahh ahh.”

Kami it would feel so good. Sesshoumaru would press down, rubbing over the head of his cock, slowly rocking up and down his length until he just couldn’t stand it any longer. After he came, the cum smeared toe of that boot would be pressed to his lips. And he’d look up from where he was laying on the ground to lock eyes with the demon lord as he licked every inch of it spotless. 

There was the sound of fabric ripping as Inuyasha's claws sunk further into the back of his seat. With one more hard role of his hips, Inuyasha's spine bowed, every muscle in his body clenched tight and trembled from the powerful orgasm that crashed over him.

“Ahhhhha!!!!”

Despite, or maybe because of Kouga's racing habit and doing so many stunts, he was really a very good driver. And that is probably the only thing that kept him from crashing headlong into oncoming traffic, because Kouga's eyes were definitely not on the road anymore.

The wolf demon had watched plenty of girls cream themselves in his car before, and it was a good laugh. But it was nothing compared to the sight of Inuyasha, lost in the throes of pleasure. The hanyou was suddenly the most stunning and erotic thing Kouga had ever seen. He didn't even care that the back of his seat had just been shredded. In fact he would gladly let Inuyasha shred it again if that meant he could see the whole performance one more time.

It wasn’t to be though, much to Kouga's frustration and surprise, because he certainly wasn't paying attention to where they were going, they were pulling into the student parking lot of the school.

Inuyasha was still riding out little tremors of pleasure, but was coherent enough to see that they had arrived at school and realize he was fucked, because it wasn’t until then that rational thought kicked back in and reminded him that cuming without permission, was definitely against the rules.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! He's gonna fucking kill me.'

He slowly pulled himself together bit by bit and made a mental note to tuck and roll the next time he saw that lousy fucking fleabag reach for the damn stereo.

“Ya fucking happy now, asshole?” Inuyasha grumbled as he reached for the door handle with his left hand and shoved it open with his right elbow. He got out of the car and started for the locker room.

Kouga was not happy at all, actually. He was stuck between wishing the ride was longer, because there wasn't much he wouldn't give to see that show again, and wanting to punch himself in the face for thinking that. He couldn't help but notice the gloomy aura that had suddenly fallen over the hanyou and couldn’t understand what the problem was.

“Hey, class is that way, mutt.”

“And the shower is this way, ya lousy, flea bitten, fucking wolf! Excuse me for wanting to wash the fucking cum off before I check in!” Inuyasha stormed off before Kouga could reply and the wolf demon was left wondering how the mutt could be in such a bad mood after having what looked like such a good orgasm. All the girls that had ever gotten off in his car, were really giddy afterwards and hanging all over him … Kouga shook his head.

'It's not like I want that mutt hangin all over me.'

The whole day at school was spent with Kouga and Inuyasha avoiding each other. Inuyasha got a lot of strange looks for having a cast. Like everyone was curious about what happened to his hand but no one was curious enough to approach him and ask about it. The two of them had missed home room entirely so the only class that was really a problem was gym. Kouga didn’t stick around to harass Inuyasha in the locker room today. Part of the reason being a strange feeling he got at the thought of being near the hanyou while he was taking his close off. Kouga didn’t think too hard about what that could mean. He also didn’t think about why he kept glancing at the hanyou sitting by himself on the sidelines while he was running laps when the instructor had them warming up for class. He didn’t care if the mutt looked better with the sun gleaming off all that white hair or that he maybe looked like something was really bothering him. That’s just not the kind of shit that Kouga paid attention to. 

There was one point before the last class of the day when Kouga and Inuyasha, both being pretty well lost in their own thoughts, nearly ran into each other in the hall. They each had a moment of being pissed before realizing who exactly they’d nearly bumped into, then didn’t really know what to say or do. Eventually they sort of awkwardly looked away and continued on to their individual classes. 

When the bell finally rang, Inuyasha ran like hell to get back home.

'I can't believe that stupid wolf … or my own dumb ass for that matter.'

When Inuyasha got home, he kicked off his shoes, hung up his bag and stood there with his forehead pressed to the door.

'I'm so fucked.'

He trudged to the kitchen and got a glass of water, hoping it would settle his stomach, which was in knots from anxiety.

Felix walked into the kitchen carrying some laundry while Inuyasha was still sipping his drink. The little neko smiled and bowed when he saw the hanyou.

“Welcome back Inuyasha-san.”

“Thanks.... Hey, I um, brought my gym clothes home, could you throw them in the wash for me?”

“Of course,” Felix answered with a smile then went about his way to the laundry room.

Inuyasha stood there leaned against the counter as long as he could but the water wasn't doing anything to settle his nerves. So he rinsed the glass and set it in the drainer, then went to Sesshoumaru's study.

He held no hope that the demon lord wouldn't know that he'd broken a rule. When he was younger he would try to hide it whenever he did something wrong, but Sesshoumaru always knew and the punishment was always worse if he didn’t come clean. Over the years he'd learned that it was best just to go fess up and get it over with.

He stood at the large heavy wooden doors, knocked and paused, waiting for the demon lord to answer. He was there for what seemed like interminable moments, however, a replay never came. Inuyasha sniffed cautiously. He couldn't smell any other person in Sesshoumaru’s room, nor sense any other youkai.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slammed the doors open and marched inside. Sesshoumaru was sitting at one of his large windows, which spanned from floor to ceiling, reclined against a big pile of pillows, with a sheaf of papers in his hands.

The room was enormous, and void of any furnishings save for the demon lord's seat by the windows. From floor to ceiling, that whole side of the room was made up of tall, single pane glass, the other walls were a rice paper white with no hangings or decorations of any kind to mar the pure white emptiness that was Sesshomaru's study. Inuyasha always felt so exposed when he came in this room, like he was some kind of specimen standing on an enormous microscope slide ready to be examined. There was nothing else in the room for anyone's attention to land on so it made him feel naked, vulnerable … and maybe a little turned on … ok fine, maybe a lot turned on.

Sesshomaru looked up sharply at the unwelcome distraction, ready to reprimand the idiot for disturbing him when Inuyasha’s scent alerted him to the rule that had been broken.

Inuyasha froze, he saw the small hardening of Sesshoumaru’s eyes and instantly, his bravado from the moment before, when he so rudely barged his way in, withered up and died.

The demon lord sat, watching Inuyasha fidget nervously at the door, with a darkly displeased look in his eyes. The shadows in the room fell just right so Inuyasha could faintly see an iridescent glow in those irises. The kind that all predators have and the shine of a dangerous, patient anger along with it. It was fitting, because the longer that gaze bore down on him the more Inuyasha began to feel like cornered prey. Wondering if it would be better for him to panic and flee or stay stubbornly frozen to the spot he was in.

Finally deciding on the later, Inuyasha opened his mouth and started to say, “I’m sorry-” but never got to finish. 

Faster than the hanyou could see, Sesshoumaru’s whip lashed out, catching him behind his knees and ankles. Inuyasha’s legs buckled and he dropped, hitting the hard wooden floor unceremoniously. Sharp pain lanced through the abused limbs and he pitched forward onto his hands. It caught him so completely off guard, the pup barely remembered in time that his right hand was still in a cast and not his to use at the moment. It nearly caused him to land on his face but Inuyasha managed to catch his weight on only his left hand at the last second.

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru drawled. “You are sorry. You’re also a disobedient slut, who can’t seem to follow directions.”

Inuyasha glared up at the demon lord with as much venom as a wounded person on his hands and knees could muster. Gritting his teeth against the pain of that poison whip, which was still wrapped around his legs, eating away at his skin and muscle. He also felt guilt, like a huge lump of lead in the pit of his stomach, making nervous bile raise up in his throat.

“At least hear me out, you bastard!” Inuyasha yelled, refusing to look away from those cold, accusing, amber eyes.

One elegant silver brow raised satirically, “you have something to say for yourself?” Sesshoumaru’s tone was sneering and spoke of just how interested he was in hearing the hanyou’s excuses. Though the demon energy in the room was virulent enough to prick painfully at Inuyasha’s skin, the demon lord himself remained deceptively languid against his mound of pillows, waiting for the hanyou’s reply.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, but he was determined, “y-ya, I do,” he announced, as matter of factly as he could manage. Trying to reclaim some of his lost nerve. His pulse was hammering in his ears, and his face was burning with embarrassment at being brought to such a pitiful state on his hands and knees before his brother. It was humiliating and yet he couldn't bring himself to move. His body was elated and humming with adrenaline, not only at the danger of the situation but at his prone and vulnerable position. So elated in fact that he was hard, swollen to full attention and pressing against the front of his pants.

Unblinking and unimpressed, Sesshoumaru continued to watch the hanyou, waiting quietly for the pup to go ahead and dig his own grave.

Inuyasha clung to the shred of nerve he had left, even as his legs began to tremble. Then took a self assuring breath and blurted out, “it wasn’t my fault!”

The demon lord’s eyes narrowed in anger and before Inuyasha even realized he had moved from the pillows, Sesshoumaru was before him capturing his right hand by the cast, in a steely grip. The demon lord wrenched him up, to dangle by that one arm, off the floor.

Inuyasha gasped, gritting his teeth against the pain of being jerked so forcefully up off the floor. His heart was thundering in his throat at Sesshoumaru’s anger and being held close enough to the demon lord that he could feel silk brush against his skin and heat radiating from the elder inu’s body. Inuyasha lowered his head to hide the shameful blush darkening across his face. He could feel his cock straining, nearly begging for contact with the warmth in front of him, even as the guilt of what he had done burned away at his conscience.

He was fighting to keep a whimper from escaping his lips because he knew the demon lord did not tolerate him breaking the rules and his mind was screaming at him that he had fucked everything up.

The patient anger remained in Sesshoumaru's eyes but that brow raised again, in mock amusement of the hanyou's piteous declaration, “it wasn’t your fault?” 

Assuring Inuyasha that he, in no way found humor in any of this, the demon lord’s grip on his cast tightened until it cracked under the pressure and crumbled into a pile of so much dust and chunks of plaster. A shiver of fear mingled with pleasure went through Inuyasha as the first thing his bare wrist felt in twenty four hours was the touch of Sesshoumaru's powerful hand. It made both his heart and cock throb faster as he realized his wrist may be the next thing the demon lord decided to crush.

“Then am I to assume,” there was a cold possessive fury in the demon lord’s gaze as he spoke, “someone else is responsible for making you cum?” 

“NO!” The hanyou’s eyes widened in panic, “n-no, that's not what I meant!” Inuyasha fought to clear the lust fogging up his brain. The whole damn situation was embarrassing enough as it was without having to talk about it but he knew he had to at least try to explain himself. “It was because of the music. That stupid wolf wouldn't turn his stereo down, …” the blush only continued to darken as Inuyasha spoke. “It … it made everything … v-vibrate,” he couldn't meet the demon lord's eyes while saying the last.

A hard, unexpected kick to the chest knocked Inuyasha across the room to smack into the opposite wall and fall gracelessly onto his stomach.

“Kouga?” Sesshoumaru growled. “Imbecile, you allowed him to watch you cum?”

Inuyasha gasped in pain, trying to get breath back in his lungs. The kick knocked the wind out of him, and was hard enough to re-break the ribs which had only just begun to heal from his training that morning, “I-I tried not to-” Inuyasha wheezed, coughing up a bit of blood as he spoke.

Sesshomaru started a slow menacing stalk towards the prone hanyou, “do not lie to me, filthy whore.”

“I'm not lying! I did try!” Inuyasha curled onto his side, cradling his chest with both arms.

“Try?” Sesshoumaru sardonically drawled.

The demon lord came to a stop right in front of the insubordinate pup just as he was struggling to push himself up off the floor. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he felt the weight of one hard, heavy boot come down on the side of his face, crushing it back down onto the ground.

“Try, much as you are trying now?” Sesshomaru twisted his heel, grinding it down.

Inuyasha's jaw gaped open in shock, not only from the audacity and pain of what Sesshomaru was doing, but at the realization that he was right. That Inuyasha was trying awfully damn hard right now. Trying not to moan out load and fighting not to think about how badly he wanted to stay right there under his brother’s foot, wrap a hand around his throbbing cock and pump himself to completion while the bastard ground his face into the floor. Ya, he was trying right now and failing just as much as he had in the fucking wolf’s car. The pup blushed a furious shade of red.

“How dare you allow another to lay a hand on you?” Sesshoumaru hissed, crushing the face under his foot harshly.

“No!” Inuyasha panicked again. “No, I-I didn’t, he didn't touch me! I swear, I didn't let him touch me! It was … it was just the vibration.” Inuyasha moaned, the adrenalin, the humiliation of being held down like this and the feeling he got when his brother was possessive of him, were all pushing him to the edge. The pain did nothing to flag his arousal at the situation either, if anything it only made it worse.

“And that was enough to make my little cum slut disobey? It is not the wolf's obligation to help you follow my orders.” Sesshomaru continued twisting his heel into the tender skin of Inuyasha's cheek. “Are you so weak? You think it’s fine only to obey when it’s convenient for you? You can just give up when a task becomes difficult? Or maybe you don’t really care to obey in the first place?”

“I DO!” If possible, Inuyasha's blush darkened further, to a brilliant neon scarlet. The hanyou was left warring with two overwhelming emotions at once. The demon lord's words rang in his ears, making his cock pulse anxiously for any kind of friction and his body clench and grip at the toy still inside him. He wished he could hate the insults, wished they would bring him real anger, something he could cling to, to stand his ground. Instead they left him drowning in a fire of his own lust. But being accused of having a weak will and not really wanting to obey his brother, was a blow worse than any physical pain.

With a determined growl, Inuyasha gathered all the frustration he could to shout up at the demon lord. “I AM NOT WEAK AND I AM NOT A CUM SLUT YOU BASTARD!!! (Interesting that he only denied being ‘a’ cum slut, not being Sesshoumaru’s cum slut.) I told you I tried to stop it! You, more than anyone else, should know I don’t just give up when shit gets tough. Even when the situation is hopeless as long as blood still flows in my body I will get back up and fight with everything I’ve got, I refuse to give in!” Inuyasha paused to gulp in a few breaths, chest heaving with the effort. Having his mouth and nose crushed up against the floor under Sesshoumaru’s boot, didn’t make it easy to drag air into his lungs. He also needed a second to steel himself for the next more embarrassing thing he was going to say. “You’re also the one who knows better than anyone else exactly how much I’m not only willing, but eager to do anything you say. So don’t give me that, maybe you don’t really care to obey, bullshit.”

Sesshoumaru was completely unphased by the hanyou’s little speech, “then explain why you didn’t.” 

“I…” 

Why hadn’t he obeyed? Well, he wasn’t thinking of the situation as a test of his will at the time. He really hadn’t been thinking with his head at all. He’d been so turned on during training, so ready to beg for permission to cum and then having to put the anal toy inside himself without using it to get off. He simply couldn’t resist it any longer when the toy suddenly started vibrating. He’d just given himself over to fantasies of Sesshoumaru. 

“I … I-It just ... the vibration felt really good, and … and I started thinking about y-you and what it would be like, asking you if I could use a vibrator.” Inuyasha was beyond embarrassed at this point but pressed forward because he couldn’t stand the thought of Sesshoumaru thinking he had cum for anyone other than him or because of anyone other than him. 

“Look it wasn’t about that stupid wolf, it wasn’t anything to do with him. I-I was already at my limit when I got in the car. I started thinking about you, imagining how you’d tease me and tell me how disgraceful I am for wanting to use a sex toy. Cause I know there’s no way in hell you’d actually let me use one but I’d still ask. I’d beg for it and you’d still tell me no.” 

The fantasy had no trouble replaying itself in his mind and Inuyasha barely kept his hips from involuntarily rocking forward, seeking friction. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. “I-I was picturing you stepping on me again, and … and,” the hanyou was now blushing from the tips of his ears down to his toes. He couldn’t believe he was actually saying this. “And l-licking your boot clean after,” his voice shook admitting that part. 

“There’s only so much stimulation I can take before nature’s gonna run it’s course. I didn’t-didn’t have a choice-” the demon lord’s boot lifted off Inuyasha long enough to deliver a sharp kick to his mouth, sending a tooth skidding over the smooth polished floor, before stomping back down on the side of his face.

“I think you had plenty of choice, hanyou,” Sesshomaru growled, putting even more weight on the pup, while glaring down at him. “You chose to cum all over yourself because you’re a filthy, little, slut-” each word was punctuated with an acute twist of his heel, “who only cares about his own pleasure regardless of where it comes from. You enjoyed being watched.”

Inuyasha bit harder on his lip but a strangled moan still escaped. Each time the demon lord spoke, he ground his foot down harder. The thick, sharp tread of his boot cut into Inuyasha's face, rubbing it raw and bloody. The pup was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on explaining himself with Sesshoumaru bearing down on him, degrading him.

“N-no! Ahh-I told him to turn it off. I-It wasn’t for him! I didn't want him watching! Damn it, you’re the only one I want to do that kind of thing for! And it’s only because I was thinking of you while I did it that I even got off!”

Before Sesshomaru could reply, there was a soft, respectful knock on the door, almost hesitant as if maybe the hanyou’s raised voice could be heard from outside the room. Sesshoumaru recognized the scent coming from the other side of the door as his business advisors.

The demon lord’s voice was dispassionate when he replied, “enter.” But Inuyasha didn’t miss the deliberate glance Sesshoumaru gave him, gauging his reaction. 

Inuyasha's heart dropped into his stomach. Sesshomaru wasn’t really letting someone in to see him like this, was he? Not like this. Not after what he just said and while he was so achingly aroused. So out right, obviously desperate, to the point of squirming and whimpering, while plastered to the floor at his brother’s feet. Not while his face was being used as the demon lord’s personal footrest!

But he was.

To Inuyasha's horror the doors of the study opened and not only one but six, six men walked in, dressed formally for the business meeting Sesshomaru had scheduled with them. They bowed before proceeding cautiously to stand before the demon Lord.

“What is it?” Sesshoumaru demanded.

As one, they seemed to be trying not to glance at the younger prince laid out on the floor under the heir apparent’s foot. It took a valiant effort but they did manage. They knew better than to risk the young prince’s wrath by drawing attention to his current situation. And they knew better than to question the demon lord’s treatment of his little brother. Everyone knew the two shared a…special relationship, but this was going a bit too far wasn’t it? 

Even if it was, not one of the six men dared to broach the subject. They all steadfastly continued to pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

One of the men stepped forward, handing Sesshoumaru a sheaf of papers much like the one he had previously been reading at the window, “Sesshoumaru-sama, this is the quarterly report, ready for your review.” 

Another, less resolved, of the men started to say, “if this is perhaps not a good time-” only to quickly be cut off by Sesshomaru’s admonishing tone. 

“Did I schedule our meeting for this time?” 

“W-well, u-um yes, y-you did,” the nervous advisor stammered.

“Then why question me?” Sesshomaru waited patiently for an answer, daring any of them to speak their mind.

Everyone of the six were struggling fiercely not to piss themselves while also determinedly fighting not to let their eyes wander to the hanyou smashed under the demon lord’s boot. If they had looked, they would have seen the young prince was wearing quite a chastised expression under his brother’s foot. A wiser, braver of the men eventually spluttered to answer, “no-nothing Sire. There’s no reason.”

Seeing as none of them were stupid enough to say anything disrespectful, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the papers in his hand, reading over the report.

Inuyasha was doing his best to also pretend none of this was happening. To do otherwise would mean acknowledging that he was in fact still undeniably hard and wanting to cum even with six other men watching him. He couldn’t accept it, and he certainly couldn’t accept that, the urge was getting stronger with every minute either. He refused to believe that Sesshoumaru might be right, that he was some kind of pervert that got off on just anyone watching him. He refused to believe that the rush of heat and electric lust flooding his body, was for any other reason than Sesshoumaru standing on his face.

So he laid there on the flood, blocking the six advisers out until he heard nothing but the distant sound of their voices. All his attention and sensation was concentrated on the pulse pounding in his ears, the unforgiving weight on his face and the overwhelming humiliation all of it was causing.

“There was a significant increase of orders for the Stay Tech merchandise,” Sesshoumaru remarked. “I want to invest further in that company. If the increase continues, by next quarter I want to propose merging them as a subsidiary.”

“A wise decision my lord, that company has steadily been gaining value over the last year.”

While Sesshoumaru talked at length with his advisors, the sweet subtle smell of soft clean fur and dark powerful thunderstorms, swirled all around and above Inuyasha. His brother’s scent was intoxicating. The comforting weight of that boot pressing down on him negligently as the elder inu carelessly used him as a footrest in front of six people he’d never even met before. Well, much to his shame, that made Inuyasha’s cock strain against his pants and left him even more desperate to cum. 

Sesshoumaru continued flipping through the report, pausing here and there to comment on profits from a certain company or department. Discussing new products that had recently come onto the market and the various shipping methods that were available. It was clear he didn’t really need advice on any of these topics, he’d already looked into the products, their competitors and done all his own research on which companies appeared to be doing well and which did not. The six men annoyingly only seemed good for agreeing with the demon lord, and praising his ability to manage his business.

Inuyasha’s cheek burned from the uneven surface of the boot pressing down on him and the bones in his face hurt from supporting that much weight for so long. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be paying any attention to crushing him into the floor, his foot was almost just resting there, heavy and implacable but doing nothing else.

The hanyou found himself fiercely biting his lip to hold back a lusty moan, while wondering if Sesshoumaru even remembered he was down there. The thick boots probably didn't give him much sensation of what he trampled under foot. He was treating Inuyasha like a piece of furniture, like a throw rug, something for the demon lord to wipe the dirt off his feet on. The thought rushed like molten fire, straight to the hanyou’s cock and he had to clench his eyes shut tightly to concentrate on not cumming.

Inuyasha thought about moving away from the humiliating position, about yelling and cussing at the demon lord and throwing a huge tantrum. But the words wouldn't form in his mouth and his muscles refused to comply. He was trapped between feeling too embarrassed to move and too aroused to want to.

So he continued to lay there while Sesshomaru slowly and tediously picked through the bulk of papers he held. Inuyasha was trying his damnedest not to think about it, but the advisors were all demon and all inu. He knew they could tell how aroused he was. If the visual signs weren't enough, his scent was advertising it loud and clear. Hell the whole room probably smelled of blood, fear and his overwhelming desire to be fucked by the demon lord who had him trapped against the floor. It was torturously mortifying and made him throb that much harder, all at the same time. He hated that it turned him on to have anyone other than Sesshoumaru see him like this, especially a bunch of stuffy old advisers. It felt dirty, he didn’t want them to see him getting crushed into the floor under his brother. He didn’t want them to know how much he wanted this, how much he liked it. But they did know and it had him biting his lip to keep from moaning. And had him clenching his fists to keep from seeking to sate the white hot desire burning between his legs.

Long minutes passed, maybe a century, while Sesshomaru continued discussing the documents with his advisers. Inuyasha couldn’t tell anymore how long he had been on his face on the floor. He was concentrating too hard on not landing himself in deeper shit by once again cumming in his pants without permission. There was no clock in the room anyway. 

Even if there was, it wasn't likely Inuyasha would be able to see it with Sesshomaru's boot taking up the whole left side of his face. All he could do was lie there and try his hardest to blocked out the voices of those annoying old idiots. If he could have willed the bastards to just disappear he would have, instead he could only try ignoring them and focusing on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's voice was deep and soothing, a sound Inuyasha could listen to forever. Not once during the meeting, did the demon lord show any sign that he remembered Inuyasha's face was trapped under the rough sole of his boot. The prone pup itched to move, he hated staying still and even more so when he was so helplessly aroused. His cock twitched for attention, but moving would not only draw the attention of Sesshoumaru, which he wanted, it would draw the advisors attention to him as well. He wanted to grind his teeth in frustration or drum his fingers impatiently on the floor, but all he could do was lay there, praying the old bastards would leave before he caved under the pressure and did something unthinkably embarrassing, that Sesshoumaru would almost certainly kill him for.

The meeting blessedly seemed to be coming to an end. Sesshoumaru had reached the last of the documents and recapped everything he’d told his advisors and reminded them of the extra reports he had requested. Everything was going perfectly well until one of the advisors was about to respond and his gaze strayed down to the hanyou on the floor. Instead of the respectable reply he had intended to give, what came out of his mouth was,“under foot Sire.” The man's eyes went wide with panic as he realized what he just said and he stammered hurriedly to correct himself. “U-Understood! Understood, Sire.”

Sesshomaru's attention settled on the moron he was unfortunate enough to call advisor. “Is there something you have to say?”

“N-No, Sire.”

“Then perhaps you should focus more on doing your job, than the things that are mine and my business to deal with.” 

“Y-Yes of course, Sire.” The man bowed deeply.

“Unless any of you have anything else you’d care to discus,” Sesshoumaru paused waiting to see if any of them did. When no reply came he continued, “you’re dismissed.”

Finally when the impatient hanyou was sure he was about to explode, he saw the advisers bow deeply in unison to Sesshomaru and turn to leave. Each step they took seemed to be in slow motion, Inuyasha wanted to holler at them to hurry the fuck up and get out, but he was afraid of what sound might come out of his mouth if he did. His thighs squeezed together anxiously and his heart was pounding, he was so desperate to cum he could scream.

He shifted uncomfortably, pressing his cock to the hard floor. He couldn't stand it, he needed something, any kind of friction. He wanted to grip and stroke himself, helplessly thrusting into his own hands right there under his brother's foot.

The door finally shut and the room was left quiet and empty save for the demon lord and his ergonomic hanyou. Sesshoumaru leaned slightly forward to look down at the pup, putting most of his weight on the foot resting on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha fidgeted as the pain increased, his head, among other things was throbbing from the pressure. 

“You disgust me, hanyou. You were practically begging to cum right in front of them.”

Inuyasha still refused the truth, “I didn’t want to cum in front of them!”

“You’re a terrible, filthy liar.” Sesshoumaru slowly twisted his heel again before lifting his foot, giving the hanyou room to stand.

Inuyasha hissed in pain, his face was unbearably sore and raw. Even after being permitted to move Inuyasha just laid there on the floor, face burning with embarrassment and pain. He couldn’t meet the demon lord’s gaze to reply, he spoke through gritted teeth, staring fixedly off in the distance. 

“I’m not lying, you’re the only one I think of, you’re the only one I want watching me.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t reply, just turned and gestured for Inuyasha to follow, “come.” Then the demon lord began walking to the door without a single glance back at the hanyou, or waiting for him to struggle to his feet. 

Once standing, Inuyasha hurried after the demon lord. Sesshomaru lead him to another room of his personal chambers, one the hanyou was rarely ever permitted to enter. Inside there was row after row of books, scrolls and files, all neatly organized on shelves surrounding an enormous wooden desk which sat before a matching hand crafted armchair.

The few times Inuyasha had ever been allowed in this room, he had spent a long time looking at the desk. Intricate designs were etched into every inch and a border of heavy iron and silver framed the work surface. It was all hand carved from one of the hardest woods in the world, by one of their ancestors. 

Sesshomaru indicated the priceless antique with a glance, “you remember what I’ve told you of this desk?”

“Ya,” Inuyasha answered. Among the few things of Sesshoumaru's that he was ever allowed to go near, this was his favorite. He clearly remembered every detail the demon lord had ever told him about it. Like how the desk was so heavy it was left in four separate pieces, in case it ever needed to be moved. The top work surface was one solid piece resting on top of two columns of drawers, which in turn were resting atop a thick wooden base. 

“Move it to my study.”

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the desk for a moment “... you want me to carry it!?”

“I don’t think I need to tell you what will happen if you damage it in any way,” Sesshomaru warned, and with that he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha was left staring dumbly at the desk, wondering how the hell he was going to manage this task.

Nearly an hour passed while Inuyasha meticulously moved one piece at a time of the cumbersome desk, from one room to the next. He was sweating and panting when he finally arrived in Sesshoumaru’s study with the armchair and set it down before the assembled desk.

Sesshoumaru glanced from his papers to the winded pup who was leaning on the enormous furnishing, now in the middle of his study. He gracefully stood, went to the desk, sat in his chair and returned to his papers without a single word.

After a few minutes of being ignored, Inuyasha collected himself. Expecting Sesshoumaru would tell him to leave, he stood, disappointed, waiting for the dismissal to be given.

“Take it apart,” the demon lord bid.

It took Inuyasha a full moment to process that. He had been so sure Sesshoumaru was going to tell him to get out, he almost started walking to the door before he realized what exactly the demon lord said. Then the only indignant response he managed to give was, “what!?”

“I said, take it apart,” Sesshoumaru growled. “The way you put it together is boring.”

Then Inuyasha looked in disgruntled confusion from the desk to its owner, wondering if now the bastard was going to fuck with him. Wondering just how many times he might have to take the insanely heavy desk apart and move it from one room to another. Because Sesshoumaru did shit like that sometimes, demanded he complete absolutely pointless and ridiculously difficult tasks, just to see if he’d comply. 

Finally Inuyasha demanded an explanation, “what the hell are you talking about? There’s no other way for it to go.” 

Sesshoumaru leveled the pup with a malicious stare, “do you think it wise to be questioning me right now?”

Inuyasha fought the urge to avert his eyes, “no,” he huffed.

“Then why aren’t you doing as I’ve instructed?” Each word was spoken clear and precisely.

The hanyou didn’t understand why, but without further inquiry, he set to work removing each piece of the desk he had just assembled anyway. Once finished he stood looking at Sesshoumaru expectantly. Waiting for the demon lord to take notice, waiting for further instruction so he might actually make sense of what the bastard wanted.

“Undress.”

The gears in Inuyasha’s head ground to a sound halt at that and an electric thrill raced through the pit of his stomach. The situation made no more sense to him than it did a moment ago but he really couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck now. His puppy ears unconsciously perked and his whole demeanor changed from disappointed to bashfully eager. Funny how one word was all it took. 

Never breaking eye contact with the demon lord watching him, Inuyasha carefully shed his clothing one article at a time until he was nude, save for the leather straps donning his hips.

Sesshoumaru indicated with a glance, the heavy, solid base of the desk which was still on the floor in front of him, “now put it back together and use your body in place of the drawers.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, his pulse quickened and that thrill in the pit of his stomach grew into a thousand electric bolts racing through him. He looked from the base, to the other pieces of the desk, to Sesshoumaru and a blush crept up his face as he tried picturing what the demon lord was asking him to do.

“H-How ... should I-?”

Sesshoumaru gave him a particularly unfriendly look, as if wondering how he could be that stupid, before answering, “use your body hanyou, didn’t I say that already? I expect you’re able to figure this out.”

Now even more embarrassed, and wishing like hell he could be pissed off about the bastard’s condescending tone. The hanyou’s blush darkened because he was left with only what his imagination was supplying to go by. He gave the demon lord his best truculent glare before turning away, walking over and carefully picking up the top piece of the desk. He hoped what he was picturing in his head was actually what Sesshoumaru wanted him to do, not just him being a twisted little pervert. 

He wanted to be angry with the jackass, wanted to be livid, wanted to be anything other than the hopelessly aroused that he was. He just couldn’t will it to happen. In truth he was elated at being told to do this. If he hadn’t already been excruciatingly hard, this certainly would have gotten him there.

Carefully hefting the unwieldy work surface over his head, which was not unlike lifting a small car into the same position. He awkwardly stepped onto the solid wooden base in front of Sesshoumaru. He could feel the demon lord’s gaze on him and knew the bastard would be watching amusedly as he once again lowered himself to hands and knees at his feet. The erection jutting out in front of him was embarrassingly evident without clothing and did nothing to alleviate the humiliation he was feeling.

Inuyasha took a breath, willing himself not to think too hard about what he was doing before conscientiously sinking himself down to one knee, then the other. Being absolutely certain to keep the heavy antique stable as he lowered himself further. He slowly maneuvered until he was balancing the work surface solely on his back and he was able to place both hands on the base beneath him. The hardwood would have offered him no comfort even without the weight of the desk baring down on him. But with it, he felt like a half ton of lead was grinding his kneecaps into concrete. 

The pain was dull though and did nothing to distract him from the excitement he felt at being allowed to do this. Submitting to the demon lord was intoxicating. He would deny it until he was blue in the face to anyone else, but he desperately wanted his brother to use him. He craved the other telling him what to do the way children crave sweets. The position he was in made his cock jump and twitch for attention. The implication that he was equal to furniture left him dizzy with lust. 

That’s when there was another knock on Sesshoumaru’s office door and Inuyasha looked sharply to the demon lord with panic and dread in his eyes. No, not again, his brother wouldn’t allow someone in with him like this? … not like this! Before had been bad enough, now he was in an even more compromising position, completely fucking naked, with an anal plug in his ass for anyone who bothered looking to see. Adrenalyn and apprehension raced through the hanyou’s body like a nerve racking cocktail as he watched the demon lord. Knowing that yes, in fact, the bastard would allow whoever this was in.

There was an almost imperceptible smirk on the demon lord’s face when he called, “enter,” to the person on the other side of his door. 

That one word set the adrenalyn buzzing through Inuyasha’s body on fire and much to the pup’s disgrace he felt an overwhelming surge of arousal. He couldn’t look, he closed his eyes in shame. His body clenched and throbbed and he bit his lip until he tasted blood to keep from moaning as the study door slowly opened. 

Relief washed over the pup in waves and left him in a daze when he realized it was Felix who had come into the room, carrying Sesshoumaru’s afternoon tea. The young servant brought tea every day, it wouldn’t be the first time he encountered something suggestive happening between the two siblings. Though it was likely the most suggestive thing he’d encountered so far. 

Of all the people that could have come through that door, Felix was the one Inuyasha felt most at ease around. He was the only one who wouldn’t give him shit about the things he saw or the position the hanyou currently found himself in. It was still embarrassing but the little neko was a peace keeper, he knew exactly what and more importantly in this case, what not to say and he was always respectful. 

Felix hesitated for only a second upon seeing the adolescent prince naked, on hands and knees, supporting his elder brother’s desk. Then quickly continued his task, as though there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. He proceeded to bow deeply, offering the hot soothing drink as he usually did. Head low and arm out stretched at a convenient distance for the demon lord to reach his cup. 

“Your tea Sesshoumaru-sama.”

“Set it on my desk,” the demon lord gestured to the surface in front of him. 

Felix bowed further, feeling guilty. He didn’t want to burden the hanyou with anything more than what he was already holding, no matter how insignificant it may be. But Sesshoumaru’s word was law to the little neko and he always obeyed unquestioningly. So, as gingerly as possible, he set the small cup down and after being dismissed left without another word.

Sesshoumaru sat silently for a while, taking slow sips of his tea. Enjoying the hot liquid, flavored with warm spices and the quiet sounds of Inuyasha’s discomfort as the hanyou struggled to calm his body and keep the desk balanced.

“You realize,” Sesshoumaru mused, “there is no excuse for cumming without permission. Don’t you?” He took the last sip of his tea and set the cup back down on his desk. “Especially not one so pitiful as I didn’t have a choice.”

Inuyasha grit his teeth, he wanted to argue, wanted to say at least something in his own defence and knew the bastard wouldn’t listen, but he just couldn’t leave well enough alone. “I said I’m sorry, asshole. What the hell do you want from me? You might not agree but I don’t see how I had much of a choice with the equivalent of a vibrator on steroids and fantasies of you running on loop in my head.” 

“Self Control, hanyou. That is what I want and expect from you,” Sesshoumaru sat up from his relaxed position. “If you want to continue things as they are now-” he moved a hand over Inuyasha’s waist to the leather straps that held the toy inside, pulled one back and let it snap sharply against the hanyou’s skin. Inuyasha yelped in surprize. “-As you say you do.” That hand lingered and began unbuckling the harness. “Then you will learn to control that filthy, desirous little body of yours.”

The touch was so sought after and so unexpected that Inuyasha startled, nearly dropping the desktop and tea cup with it onto the floor. He stilled himself immediately and clamped his lip between his teeth, cursing himself for over reacting.

“O-Ok,” the captivated hanyou whimpered more than replied. He was mesmerized by the feel of those deadly talented hands moving over his body as the demon lord worked to remove the straps from his waist. It was amazing that Sesshoumaru was actually touching him like this, he had wanted to feel the demon lord’s hands on his body so badly and for so long. 

Self control? It was unthinkable for the pup to try and stay still under normal circumstances. Now, while so aroused and feeling something, that up until now he had only fantasized about, it was damn near fucking impossible. When the demon lord’s hand came to rest on the end of that silicone toy between his cheeks, Inuyasha thought he was going to cum that very instant. It took every ounce of his willpower not to press backwards into the feel of Sesshoumaru’s cool smooth skin resting against him. It was enough to make the pup whine in distress.

“You will not move, hanyou. I expect to be able to finish my work during this lesson, I can’t very well do that if my desk isn’t perfectly still. Do you understand?”

The pup’s eyes went wide at the demon lord’s command before he whimpered, “yes,” in reply. His heart was pounding, his cock ached in ways he didn’t even know were possible. This was far from understandable, the bastard might as well have told him not to breath. Then Sesshoumaru languidly started pumping the toy into him and the demand to be still, instantly became a hundred thousand times more difficult to follow.

“Aaaahhhhhhh!” The pup moaned loud before biting down hard on his lip and clenching his hands into fists. Kami how the hell was he going to keep himself from moving? The urge to rock back against the demon lord’s hand was overwhelming. Strangled, muffled sounds of pleasure kept escaping his lips as Sesshoumaru continued slowly pumping the toy inside him. 

The look of exertion on the hanyou’s face was amusing, he was struggling so hard to obey and his lesson had not even begun yet.

“I don’t recall your silence being a stipulation,” Sesshoumaru casually informed, twisting the anal plug a bit the next time he pressed it in. “Cry out all you like, let me hear what a wanton little whore you are.”

Inuyasha bit back his voice even harder at that, too afraid to use it, as if letting go of that one thing would cause him to lose all control over himself. What little he had was progressively slipping further away each time the demon lord pressed that toy back inside him. It was maddening, his cock was feverish and ridged between his legs. He wanted to move so bad, wanted to cum so bad and never wanted Sesshoumaru to stop touching him all at the same time. 

“Please Onii-sama, please!

Sesshoumaru grinned at the formal plea, he hadn’t heard the hanyou call him that since the pup was in primary school. He’d taught Inuyasha at a very young age to call him onii-sama rather than onii-san like other children called their older brother’s. The hanyou had obeyed throughout his childhood, only stopping when he reached that rebellious teenager stage. 

Letting the toy slide free from the pup, Sesshoumaru smirked while asking, “please what?” 

“Please, please let me cum.”

“Already reduced to begging? Weren’t you just boasting about will and determination a moment ago? Where are they now?”

Inuyasha growled, “fuck you! You’re the one who said I could use my voice! Just because I’m begging doesn’t mean I’ve given up!”

Sesshoumaru set the anal plug on the floor and stood, “We’ll see.” He then walked to the door he’d brought Inuyasha through to get the desk.

“W-Where are you going?” The hanyou asked, distressed to see the demon lord leaving him.

Sesshoumaru didn’t answer, just walked through and left Inuyasha alone in his study. The pup was all worked up from the attention he was just receiving and now felt an emptiness and panic at the loss of it. He was feeling needy, desperate and disappointed all over again. He couldn’t understand why Sesshoumaru just walked away. Aside from the obvious, what had he done wrong? How long was he going to be gone? What if someone came to the study looking for the demon lord while he wasn’t there? The more Inuyasha puzzled over it the more his arousal depleted. Without Sesshoumaru, the idea of someone seeing him was actually repulsive. It gave the hanyou hope that he really wasn’t so much of a freak, that he would be turned on by just anyone watching him. But he was feeling too discomforted to really concentrate on that thought. 

Though it seemed like a long time to Inuyasha, only a moment passed before Sesshoumaru returned carrying with him a small rectangular box. It looked about as long as a shoe box but was only a few inches across. As the hanyou watched Sesshoumaru sit back down at his desk, he was relieved to see the demon lord and curious about what he’d gone to get.

“Listen very carefully, Inuyasha.” The hanyou in question froze at hearing the demon lord use his actual name. Sesshoumaru had the pup’s full attention now. “I want you to tell me exactly what happened when you got in the wolf’s car this morning. Do not leave out details because you find them embarrassing, and do not try to hide anything from me. How you answer will directly affect the severity of your punishment and the way we interact from this point on.” 

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, he knew that meant if he fucked this up, Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to have anything to do with him any more. The demon lord didn’t normally go into such depth when telling him what to to do, he usually trusted Inuyasha to know what was expected of him. So, the hanyou would make sure to obey this to the letter, without question. Pride be damned, as difficult as it was to divulge everything, he would not risk his brother’s wrath by holding anything back.

“We were arguing when we got in the car,” Inuyasha started.

“About what?” Sesshoumaru interrupted. He set the small box on his desk as he spoke. Inuyasha could feel the different shift in weight on his back as the demon lord moved to open it.

“He asked what happened to my arm and I told him it was none of his business. We argued back and forth about it until he gave up and said he was going to listen to music,” Inuyasha paused, thinking how to explain what happened next. “He’s got one of those custom sound systems, there’s a wall of subwoofers right behind the seats. He was being an asshole and cranked them up so the whole car started vibrating. I told him to turn it off. He could see how uncomfortable I was. It was a big joke to him, he just kept turning it up louder and laughing whenever I told him to turn it off.” 

Inuyasha couldn’t see the look on his brother’s face but as he spoke the level of raw youkai in the room increased until it stung his skin and the air around them was hot and suffocating. Sesshoumaru was pissed and Inuyasha was sure he was about to be told, never to be in the demon lord’s sight again.

“I see,” was Sesshoumaru’s only reply. Quiet and even, nothing hinting of the animosity that would cause such a powerful spike in his youkai. 

A long uncomfortable silence followed. The only sounds in the room were the crinkle of packaging as the elder inu removed something from the box he’d opened and Inuyasha’s breathing. Which was a bit too fast and shallow with anxiety.

Sesshoumaru’s hands moved deftly as he took out the contents from the small box in front of him. He wasn’t pleased with Inuyasha for cumming without permission but learning of the wolf’s behavior was like throwing gasoline on the fire. He seethed, thinking of the smug look on kouga’s face as he tormented the hanyou. Sesshoumaru briefly imagined picking the wolf up by his neck and snapping it. Inuyasha belonged to him, and he did not tolerate other people picking on his little brother. Sesshoumaru was the only one allowed that privilege. It seemed the wolf would need to be reminded of his place. 

“Tell me, hanyou,” Inuyasha could hear the faint click of a button being pressed, then the low hum of something vibrating. “What if, instead of denying you, in your fantasy, I used the vibrator on you myself?”

The hanyou’s jaw dropped in shock and utter disbelief of what he was hearing. He wasn’t given time to reply before he felt the tremulous toy, cool and slick against his overheated skin. 

“AAAHHHHhhhhhhhh!!!!” Inuyasha moaned loud in surprise. This couldn’t possibly be happening. He had to be dreaming, right? Wasn’t he just thinking Sesshoumaru was really mad only a second ago? There was just absolutely no way this was really happening. Sesshoumaru would never do something like this. He would know, because he had been trying to get him to for years now. 

Stunned, the hanyou started wondering if he had passed out or somehow been knocked unconscious or was having strange hallucinations. Because there was just no way this was real. Then he felt the toy slide teasingly around a certain ring of muscles and all cognitive thought evaporated. He barely remembered the order to keep still in time to stop himself from moving. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to lean into the demon lord’s touch, to do something, anything to encourage what was happening and it was literally torture not to listen. 

He was still well stretched from the anal plug so there was little resistance when Sesshoumaru applied pressure. The toy sunk in with ease.

“Nnnngghhhh!” Inuyasha was suddenly full to the brim with vibrating bliss and this was nothing at all like what he felt in Kouga’s car. It was a million times more intense, thrumming straight to his core, electric, vivid and mind blowing. And Sesshoumaru was the cause of it.

Watching the small ring that had opened so easily, clench and grip around the toy occupying it, Sesshoumaru smirked, “interesting how your body keeps trying to take more in when you already have the whole thing. Greedy, isn’t it?” The demon lord twisted the toy experimentally, pulling slightly back and pressing forward again.

“Ahhhhh!!! Fuck! Onii-sama, please!! I-I …” The hanyou couldn’t think, couldn’t even form full sentences. His legs were trembling, his cock throbbing hard and dripping.

“You want to cum?” 

“Oh god yes! Please, please, Onii-sama!”

“No.”

Inuyasha bite down on his lip hard forcing back a howl of a moan and whimpered pitifully.

“You came once already, remember? Isn’t that enough?” Sesshoumaru continued twisting and lazily moving the toy as he spoke. Pulling just a bit further back and pressing in just slightly deeper.

“It’s not! Onii-sama, please! I-I … I can’t.”

“You can, and you will. You’re undisciplined, but with the right training-” the demon lord made a deliberate stab for the pup’s pleasure spot, earning him a desperate needy cry. 

“Ngaaahhhhhhh!!”

“-You will learn to endure.”

“God, please, Onii-sama!” Inuyasha’s voice was nearly as unstable as his legs. He was overwhelmed, his self-control was dangling from the barest thread. If there was an edge he was at least a mile past it, grasping for anything, any image, any thought, that could possibly rein him back in. But there was nothing in the world that could compare to or dilute the ecstasy of what Sesshoumaru was doing to him. Inuyasha was a panting, quivering, mess.

“This is a test of your will, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru warned. “You will not cum or you will not come looking for my attention again. Do I make myself clear?”

Those words sunk in like a blade through the hanyou’s gut and were ten times more painful. It was sobering to a point that Inuyasha realized he had been going about this all the wrong way. Those words were all he needed to focus on. All he needed was to be reminded of what he stood to lose. He was no less aroused, not by a long shot, especially when Sesshoumaru was still experimentally thrusting the toy inside him. But his head was clearer now, it would still be difficult but he wasn’t as delirious, he could keep himself from going over the edge now. 

“Yes,” he whimpered quietly.

Sesshoumaru noticed the change in the hanyou’s demeanor. “Very good,” he murmured, still teasing in and out. “Now let’s see how determined you really are.” He moved the toy a bit faster, gauging the hanyou’s response. “How far will that desire to obey get you?”

Inuyasha shuddered, his arms and legs trembling enough to rattle the demon lord’s tea cup against its saucer atop the desk. Then Sesshoumaru started rotating the end of the toy in circles so the tip swirled all around inside and Inuyasha was barely able to suppress an outright howl of pleasure. He nearly collapsed forward, begging and whining to cum but the thought of what would happen if he did stopped him, it was the only thing that kept him fixed in place.

Sesshoumaru increased the speed even more, forcing the vibrator in harder. 

“Onii-samaaa!” A keening whine raised from the pup’s throat and he bit fiercely into his lip. He curled his hands into fists, digging claws into his palms. Pre-cum dripped, leaking from head to base of his sorely and cruelly neglected cock. 

Sesshoumaru only continued faster, angling the toy to thrust exactly into the younger’s most sensitive nerves. Not exerting himself in the least, just simple quick and precise pumping with his wrist, over and over and over again.

“F-FUCK! O-ONII-SAMAAAA PLEASE!!!” Inuyasha moaned loud and long, hanging his head to start vacant and desperately down at the floor. It was maddening, he wanted to scream. The need for orgasm was like a white hot blazing fire, pulsing from the pit of his stomach all throughout his body. His effort to cope had the hanyou feeling wrecked. He was flushed pink, shaking and covered from head to toe with a fine sheen of sweat. His arms and legs were barely holding. The pup was withstanding but looked as if any moment he would either faint or go into shock.

Satisfied with the hanyou for now, and content to leave him in that desperate state, Sesshoumaru slowed to a stop. He left the vibration at full throttle but stilled his hand to place the rather versatile straps, which normally held the anal plug, over top of the vibrator. Once he had them properly situated he buckled them tight and gave Inuyasha a few mock rueful pats on the cheek closest to him.

“Now, I have a lot of work to get back to, so don’t move. Remember I expect my desk to remain still.”

Inuyasha stared wide and unseeing with lust glazed eyes down at his curled fists, mouth agape. He should hate his brother right now, for not finishing it, for not letting him get off. But worse than not hating it, he thought it was very possibly the hottest fucking thing in the whole wide world. It was the most torturously erotic thing he’d ever experienced and he was a sick sick pervert because he fucking loved it. His entire body was charged with an electric addictive buzz, racing through like an adrenaline, dopamine freight train. He felt light, floaty and not altogether there yet hyper and burning up with need at the same time. Like he was high on something he never wanted to come down from.

It was agony, pure, unhindered, brilliant, agony, holding still. Sesshoumaru went back to his papers as easily as if he’d only stopped to pick something up that he dropped. While Inuyasha was left harrowed, on the shining edge of orgasm, fighting tooth and nail to keep from obtaining it. And that’s how he stayed for a long, long time. To Inuyasha it felt interminable. 

Just like Sesshoumaru had done during his meeting, the demon lord’s attention seemed to be focused solely on his work the whole time. The room was far too silent, which made the ever present, humming sound of the vibrater seem deffeningly loud. When he keened or moaned the sound carried as if he’d yelled. Inuyasha’s shallow breaths sounded more like heaving pants, and the crisp paper sound, every time Sesshoumaru flipped a page was exaggerated and echoed in the otherwise absolute quiet of the room.

Inuyasha’s arms and legs, knees and palms all felt weak and jelly like. They had that dizzying, tingling, pin pricky feel, the same as when a limb is about to give out on you. They ached and burned with the effort of supporting the enormous, oppressive weight of the desk. Which only exploded into raw, blinding pain, like touching exposed nerves, when Sesshoumaru occasionally leaned forward, resting his elbows on the work surface. At times a whimper or sob slipped past the hanyou’s lips and he breathed in ragged sighs.

Sesshoumaru’s work was tedious and boring, he enjoyed hearing the small sounds of Inuyasha’s discomfort as he studied the papers in front of him. More than an hour had gone by, and Sesshoumaru found himself thinking he wouldn’t mind having the hanyou as his desk more often. He was pleased with Inuyasha for how well he was doing, but the pup had grown a little too used to the over stimulation. There was a barely perceptible mischievous grin on Sesshoumaru’s lips as he very subtly repositioned his legs underneath Inuyasha. Then he crossed one over the other in exactly the right spot so the tip of his boot slid smooth and perfectly along the underside of the hanyou’s cock from head all the way to base.

“Aaahhhhhh!!!” A strangled moan ripped from Inuyasha’s mouth, and just like that the pup was a complete wreck all over again. With no one there to see it the demon lord didn’t bother masking the smirk that crossed his face as he returned to reading his documents.

He kept his foot where it was so every now and then he could tease it over the already slick with pre-cum, thickly swollen, length between Inuyasha’s legs. Any time the pup seemed to relax too much and let his guard down, Sesshoumaru would casually move the tip of his boot. Almost like tapping his foot in mid air so it would glide back and forth over the taut, wet and overly sensitive skin. Inuyasha whimpered and moaned helplessly, each time. Unable to decide whether to beg for or against this new playful form of torture.

Nearly another hour passed liked this, uninterrupted, with the demon lord ensuring Inuyasha would have no reprieve from the blissed out desperation he felt. Then there came yet another soft knock on the demon lord’s door. Inuyasha had enough brains about him this time to use his sense of smell to determine that it was Felix again. So he didn’t panic when Sesshoumaru absently called for the young servant to enter.

It was only when he heard what the little neko had to say that a horrific fear welled up in the hanyou. Felix bowed low, “Sesshoumaru-sama, there’s an ookami from the corporate office here to deliver the reports you requested this morning.” The corporate office is where their father was currently away on business to.

Aggravated that his father hadn’t just faxed the papers over, like he wanted, Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair feeling somewhat ill tempered at the mention of wolf demons in general. It reminded him of Kouga and what the cur had done to Inuyasha. His Inuyasha. It made that dark possessive furry creep back into the demon lord’s chest. 

Sesshoumaru knew this was their sire’s ill conceived way of checking up on them while he was away. But he wasn’t in the mood to pretend like he cared if the corporate lackey saw how he was treating his younger brother.

He had an urge to show just how far the extent of his ownership over the hanyou went. It was even likely that the wolf here waiting to deliver the reports would somehow be related to the young ookami prince. It would only further serve Sesshoumaru’s purpose if the imbecile were to run his mouth about what he saw. There would be no proof of his claims. The situation would come down to their word against his and Sesshoumaru knew which side would be favored. But among the wolf demons, there was sure to be rumors that would spread. No doubt reaching the ookami prince at some point.

Sesshoumaru looked to the young servant knelt before him awaiting orders and spoke in his usual indifferent tone, “bring more tea, then show him in.” Sesshoumaru watched Felix bow further and leave, ignoring the massive spike of terror and distress from the hanyou at his feet.

As soon as the door shut Inuyasha spoke, disquieted and pleading, “don’t. Please don’t.”

“If it bothers you to be seen like that then get up and leave. No one is forcing you, either stay because you want to or not, don’t be fickle.”

Inuyasha whimpered, knowing if he left now he’d never be allowed back in again and resigned himself to the humiliation that was to come. Because more than anything he wanted to stay exactly where he was, even if it meant someone who was quite possibly one of Kouga’s relatives would see him.

“I want to stay.”

Forgetting entirely that Sesshoumaru’s foot was still positioned under him, Inuyasha startled and moaned loud in surprise when it once again slid along his cock.

“You say that, but your expression isn’t very convincing. I don’t think I believe you.”

“I do!” Inuyasha spoke with more resolve. “All I want is to stay near you! Whatever you want, I’ll do it cuz I want to! I want you to use me Onii-sama, if this is how, I’m happy to do it as long as you’ll let me.” Inuyasha moaned as Sesshoumaru kept moving his foot while the pup spoke. Making it hard for the hanyou to concentrate. He fought to keep lust from clouding up his thoughts though, he was determined to prove himself to the demon lord. 

“If you want some stupid wolf to see me doing it, fine. I’m not going to run away. But, damn it, I can’t help it if it’s embarrassing! You’re the only one I actually want to see me like this, I’m not exactly going to be eager to show anyone else. But if it’s what you want, I don’t care who sees or knows how I feel about you or what I’m willing to do.” 

The hanyou shuddered, head to toe. It was hard to stay focused and sincere with the demon lord teasing him. The tip of that boot was driving him absolutely to the brink of insanity. Sesshoumaru only hummed noncommittally, not giving a real reply and continued pushing the hanyou’s limits until Felix knocked on the door again. This time there was a very distinctly ookami sent accompanying the neko. 

Sesshoumaru reluctantly stilled his foot and let the frantic hanyou be as he sat back in his chair and bid Felix into the room.

The little neko walked in allowing the door to swing open for the man standing beside him. Felix politely bowed and set a tray of tea on the desk in front of the demon lord. Sesshoumaru waved the young servant off and waited unamused for the ookami still standing dumbstruck in the doorway to come in.

The man was blatantly staring at Inuyasha, mouth agape, in shock. He blinked and blinked again, as if checking to make sure his eyes were working right. Then as if suddenly remembering where he was, his attention snapped to Sesshoumaru with a look that seemed to be struggling between consternation and disbelief.

“I believe you have some reports,” Sesshoumaru prompted, seeing as the man had not yet found his voice and certainly wouldn’t know what to say if he did.

This seemed to bring the wolf out of his stupor. “Y-Yes, uh … y-your … Mr. Taisho asked me to bring these to you,” the man gulped nervously, looking down at the paper held tightly in his hands, happy to have anything else for his eyes to land on than the scene before him.

Sesshoumaru watched the ookami with bored impatience, waiting for him to realize the demon lord was not going to get up and come to him for the documents. That the wolf would have to move closer and hand them over the desk himself. 

When the wolf finally did take notice of the demon lord’s expression it seemed to sink in. He hurried forward, making every effort not to stare at Inuyasha as he did but failed miserably. The man couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off the very aroused, very naked hanyou. When he was close enough that the desktop itself blocked his view, only then did he look up and meet the demon lord’s eyes. Upon seeing the unfriendly look he was getting the man nearly stumbled back again. He hesitantly reached across and held the documents out to the demon lord. 

Sesshoumaru curtly took the papers and evenly taped the edges on the desk surface to straighten the pile back into a neat organized stack as he spoke. Giving the wolf demon a look of irritation the entire time. 

“I wasn’t aware my father was employing such unprofessional representatives.” 

The wolf’s eyes went wide, realizing Sesshoumaru was talking about him. It seemed to dawn on him for the first time that he was in fact in the presence of the son and business partner of his employer and he perhaps ought to act like it. 

As Sesshoumaru continued, he let the toe of his boot trail once over the hanyou’s sensitive cock eliciting a whimper from the pup that he tried really hard to mute but wasn’t quite able. “Training insubordinates is a skill I am well adept to, perhaps I should bring you under review.” 

The man’s eyes were saucers now, with horror this time and he quickly bowed in apology. “N-No, I beg your pardon, sir. I don’t know what came over me. Please excuse my rudeness.”

Sesshoumaru looked up with that cold ruthless expression he usually reserved for times when Inuyasha really pissed him off. “There is no excuse for your rudeness. Get out of my office and count yourself lucky that I have more important things to deal with right now than filling out termination papers.”

The wolf demon seemed to be on a roller coaster of relief, fear, shock and confusion as he hurried to obey, barely remembering to shut the door behind himself as he rushed out.

Aggravated at how completely avoidable the whole disruption was, had his father just bothered to use a fax machine like Sesshoumaru asked him to. The demon lord returned to his work in silence, letting Inuyasha feel forgotten and ignored under the desk. 

The hanyou was biting his lip, fighting fiercely against the urge to move. His body ached all over, not only from the physical strain of holding up the demon lord’s work space but from the unrelenting need for release. He was beyond overstimulated, it was exhausting, like his body was burning up all it’s resources. He was shaky and so desperate to cum it was pitiful.

He wanted the demon lord to pay attention to him again and could only blame his delirious state of mind for the thoughts that were running through his head. He wished the drawers were back under the desk, not because he was tired of supporting it. But because if they were, he’d be able to crawl over, between the demon lord’s legs, unfasten those expensive silk pants and wrap his mouth around his brother’s cock. 

The need to do exactly that was consuming and overwhelming. He wanted it so bad he could damn near taste it and oh god, he wondered what Sesshoumaru would taste like. The hanyou actually had to swallow back the saliva threatening to overflow his mouth just from the thought of it.

The demon lord could tell Inuyasha was struggling with something that had his heart racing, he was a little surprised though when he heard the pup start to describe it.

“I-I want,” Inuyasha paused, nervously worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He hadn’t meant to say anything out loud, he was just so caught up in the desire to have the demon lord on his tongue, in his mouth….. To hell with it, he’d already started to say it, not much use chickening out now. “I wanna give you head under the desk,” he quietly admitted.

Sesshoumaru stopped reading at that, and folded his arms neatly over the papers, listening. Inuyasha’s heart was hammering now. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins like wild fire. Now that he’d said it, he couldn’t seem to keep his thoughts to himself. More words, completely unprompted, meekly came tumbling out.

“I-I want to kneel between your legs …” Not having received any retort Inuyasha continued uncertain but becoming more brazen by the second. “I want to feel your boot digging into my back while I try to deepthroat you.” Inuyasha was panting again, shivering with lust. “I want you to bury a fist in my hair and force me to go all the way down on you, not caring if it makes me choke.”

Sesshoumaru reached down and snapped one of the leather straps that was fastened over Inuyasha’s thigh to shut the hanyou up. “I ought to take you over my knee for that profanity.” Inuyasha moaned at the thought of Sesshoumaru doing just that. The demon lord slid his boot one last time up and back down the length of Inuyasha’s cock. “But you’d enjoy that too much.” Inuyasha whimpered and keened, knees and legs going weak, desperation like an inferno under his skin, blazing bright and unstoppable.

“Ahhhhhhh, please, please, please Onii-sama.”

The demon lord stood, pushing his chair out with the backs of his legs and picked up the documents he’d been reading. He walked over to where the drawers that usually held his heavy work surface, still sat unused. He opened one and got a white cloth and canister of wood polish from inside. He set them on the sturdy column, looking down at Inuyasha as he did. 

“You’ve made quite a disgusting mess of my desk. You can use that dirty mouth of yours to clean it up. When you’re done you will polish it back to exactly the way it was before you touched it.” He started walking to the door as he spoke,“I was going to let you take the vibrator out but after making such a lewd spectacle of yourself, you can keep it in for the rest of the night. I’ll decide whether you can take it out or not during your training tomorrow.” Before stepping through the doorway Sesshoumaru looked back over his shoulder and gave the pup a cold threatening glare. “I want you to remember this, Inuyasha. The next time you think about touching yourself, remember the lesson you learned today.”

And just like that Inuyasha was left alone in the room with the absolute worst case of blue balls ever recorded in the history of the entire world. And the task of licking a puddle of pre-cum off the wooden base beneath him, before burnishing away every single speck of evidence that he ever laid a hand on the priceless antique furnishing, right down to the last fingerprint.


End file.
